Dad, I'll See You Soon
by transparentchaos
Summary: Son Gohan has had a pretty easy life training and studying since the Cell Games seven years before hand. But his mother thinks it's time for him to join the High School population. This may be our favorite Demi-Saiyan's greatest challenge yet. Will he survive? Or will he succumb to the pains and terrors of High School?
1. Chapter 1

What's up all? I'm transparentchaos and this is my first DragonBall Z fic. I like the Gohan goes to High School genre since I find it funny and there's a lot of content that can be put into it. Now for all you G/V people, I don't know if they get together, or if I'll add any OC pairings or whatnot. I honestly don't like Videl that much. She's a little bit nosy and I see her as a brat who doesn't stop until she gets what she wants.

This story will be semi-AU and will have some deviation from the actual series including OOCness. Anyways, this will be my take on the genre. So here goes.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z or anything copyrighted in this fic.**_

**Dad, I'll See You Soon!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Surprise!

A lone figure, short in stature crept along the dark halls of a home as it made its way toward a semi-open door. As it opened the door, it emitted a small giggle as it made its way toward its target. A large, snoring lump on a futon on the floor.

"BIG BROTHER! BIG BROTHER WAKE UP! YOU PROMISED YOU'D HELP ME MAKE SOME FOOD FOR MOMMY TODAY!" the little figure, a spiky haired boy in an orange GI, no older than seven yelled.

"MMPHH, not now Goten. It's not even light out," the lump said as it grabbed it's pillow and placed it over its head.

"GOTEN! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" another voice yelled. This one was distinctly female and sounded very angry.

"Goten, what did you do?" the lump sighed as it sat up on the bed.

"I did what you do when you cook, Gohan. I took out my ingredients and heated the oven and stove," the small figure, dubbed Goten said innocently.

"You only took out what you needed, right?" the lump, Gohan asked.

"Yep," the little boy beamed.

"What did you use to heat the stove and oven?" Gohan continued.

"My Kamehameha! You said I needed to practice, and since it's hot, I thought I'd be easier to light the stove and oven with it than to use matches!" he explained thoughtfully.

'I think I know why Mom's mad now,' Gohan thought as he got out of the bed, clad in just sweatpants.

"C'mon, Goten, let's go see why Mom's asking for you," he said while pulling on his shirt.

"Okay, big brother! Let's go!" the boy beamed again.

'I miss you, Dad. You'd love Goten, he's just like you,' he thought as he made his way downstairs after the ball of energy he called his younger brother.

It had been seven years since the death of Son Goku, the Earth's mightiest hero, by the hands of Cell. It had been seven years, since the birth of Goten, considered a godsend to the Son family. It had been seven years of uninterrupted peace because of the father-son team of Goku and Gohan.

"Goten," the Son matriarch, Chi-Chi said as they entered the kitchen.

"Woah," Gohan muttered under his breath. It appeared that Goten put too much energy into his blast. He must have left it and it exploded from the pressure in the oven, causing the said oven to pop like a frag grenade.

"Did you try to use anything in the kitchen?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes, Mommy," the young boy replied, a little down-trodden that his plan didn't turn out exactly as planned.

"He used a Kamehameha to light the stove," Gohan explained.

"I'm really sorry, Mommy," Goten said.

"It should be fine. At least no one was hurt. Now go get cleaned up so you can help me make breakfast," she said shooing the boy toward the kitchen door.

"Okay!" he said as his face brightened up and he dashed out the room.

"That boy, so much like his father. Good morning, Gohan," she said.

"Morning, Mom," Gohan replied as he started to pick up pieces of the exploded oven.

"Are you ready for today?" she asked as she turned the knob for the stove and grabbed a pan.

"Today? What's today?" he asked.

"It's your first day at high school! How could you forget?" she exclaimed.

"Oh, right. Hehe," he laughed. 'She was serious? I thought she was joking!'

"Go get dressed and breakfast will be done in an hour. Then you can head off to school," the Son matriarch directed as she began to whistle.

"M'kay," Gohan said as he left the room.

He returned to his room and stripped of all his clothes. He ran a finger along the scar on his left shoulder that he had acquired from his fight with Cell, a hideous, green monster that killed thousands as if it were a game.

'I'll make you proud, Dad,' he thought to himself as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

By the time Gohan was dressed, the Son mother had finished breakfast for her boys. Gohan had found the clothes his mother had laid out for him, finding them somewhat loud for his tastes, but figuring a GI would probably be even louder than red pants, a vest, and a white long sleeve. He opted to keep the long sleeve, grabbing some blue jeans out of his drawer, putting them on, then putting the white shirt on, and then putting a black T-shirt over it. He grabbed some black, red, and white basketball shoes and made his way down to the kitchen.

"Gohan! What are you wearing? Aren't the clothes I set out for you nice?" his mother exclaimed.

"I like them, Mom. It just doesn't seem like me though," he said as he sat down.

"Well, okay, but don't you get into trouble young man. Don't go doing anything bad, and don't use your powers at school," she told him as he began to eat.

"Got it, Mom," he said, quickly finishing up and grabbing his book bag.

"My baby boy, you grow up so fast," she smiled as she hugged him.

"Bye, Mom! Goten, be good and listen to Mom!" he said as his father's mythical Nimbus cloud came into view.

"Bye Big Brother! Come back soon!" Goten waved as he watched his brother disappear into the distance.

"Well, what do you feel like doing today, Goten?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Train!" he beamed, hopping up and down.

"Well, you should finish your studies first. Go on," she directed.

"Okay, Mommy," he said bounding back into the Son residence.

'I wonder what school's like. Maybe I should drop by Bulma's before I go, see if she has any advice for me,' he thought as he flew through the sky.

In a few minutes, the golden cloud was landing at the expansive Capsule Corporation's complex, where it's CEO, the genius Bulma, resided. He landed on the lawn to be immediately bombarded by a purple blur.

"Heeelp Gohan! Dad's mad!" the blur yelled.

"What'd you do now, Trunks?" he laughed.

"I sort of put pink hair dye into his shampoo," Trunks said.

He blinked. Pink dye in Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans', shampoo? This he had to see.

"BRAT!" a pinkish-blonde haired short man yelled as he sped towards the two boys.

"Vegeta! What have I told you about attacking Trunks?" a blue haired woman demanded.

"Woman! I do what I want! I'm…" the Vegeta began.

"The Prince of ALL Saiyans, we know." Gohan finished. "That makes you prince of three people."

"What are you doing here Kakkabrat? Here to spar?" He smirked.

"I'd love to beat you, but I'm here to get some school advice from Bulma," Gohan said.

"School? That infernal hell hole?" Vegeta yelled. "He's a Saiyan warrior! He has no time for school."

"Oh relax, Vegeta. Chi-Chi called. In this bag is everything you'll need. Car, Jet, Laptop, Cell Phone, everything kids have these days. Oh! And I made you this!" she said handing him a watch.

"Gee! Thanks, Bulma! But what's it for?" he asked.

"You're welcome! What kind of Godmother would I be if I didn't make sure you were prepared. Anyways, it's a specialized battlesuit, in that button, that will disguise everything about you since you're going to Satan City," she explained pointing to the red button.

"I don't see why you let that oaf take the credit," Vegeta glared.

"He's a young boy, in no condition should he have the lime light directed at him!" she yelled.

"Anyways, thanks!" Gohan said before taking off for the next city.

He'd been to Satan City before, every time, there was some sort of crime taking place. That day was no different. He could hear gunshots in the distance as he sped toward his first day.

"Time to see what this thing can do," he said to himself as he shot down to the street, pressing the red button.

Immediately, his clothes were covered by a heavy black fiber with a green chest-piece, green helmet with gold visor, green gauntlets, and green shin guards. All heavy metal, with blue lights in the palm of his hands and one on his chest. (i.e. think of Master Chief with Iron Man's repulsors on him, you'll find out in a minute) A screen lit up, analyzing the buildings and structures, along with damage output and other useful items, to help the young hero analyze the situation.

He landed on the street with in the middle of a shootout in front of a bank. Gohan led with a kick to the first thug's face, sending him flying back. He took out two more of the thugs, one with a punch, another with a kick when he felt bullets bouncing off his armor. He walked towards the thug, took the gun, bent it into a ribbon, then kicked that thug into the police giving two more guys the chance to get into their car to try to make a getaway.

"Not on my watch," Gohan said to himself. He was about to charge a Chi blast when he noticed the suit took his energy, put an invisible tracker on the vehicle, and fired a concentrated beam of blue light at the truck knocking it over and injuring the two thugs inside before taking off on his way to school.

It took him another five to ten minutes to find the actual location of the school, until he realized that there was a GPS system in the suit.

"There it is, Orange Star High School," he said as he landed on the roof, kneeling on one knee.

"So it's powered by my chi and it's meant to cover up my whole body. I wonder what else it can do," he mused as he opened the roof access door and trotted down the steps.

'Wow, it's noisy in here,' he thought. It was. Students were gossiping and talking and Gohan could hear it all. His Saiyan genes increased his hearing ten-fold, making it hurt that much more.

The office at Orange Star was simple. One mahogany desk, and a door that Gohan presumed was to the prinicpal's office. The lady had been nice enough. She smiled and handed him his schedule, welcoming him and wishing him a warm experience at school before directing him to where he would go for his first period class.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," he said to himself as he adjusted his bag and knocked on the door.

* * *

And that's it for Chapter 1! Thanks for reading! Should I continue? Yes? No? Anyways, I thought I'd change Saiyaman. He's retarded in the anime and doesn't seem to be in character for Gohan. I'm sorry if you guys like the original Saiyaman better. Please review and leave any criticism. No hate though, it doesn't help me as a writer or you as a critic, it just establishes that you're a jerk.

Anyways, thanks again for reading!

Transparentchaos signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya all! I first want to thank all the reviewers for their reviews and all the readers. I think I forgot to add this in the first chapter, but Gohan does NOT feel any angst towards his father's death in the anime or manga, I really do not feel that it's right to do so. They aren't a typical family and I figure that Goku isn't as much as a deadbeat dad that people portray him as; I mean how many deadbeat dads do you know that would die for their son? That being said, I'm not sure if Goku will come back and I haven't yet decided on the main villain in this tale.

Gohan will be a sophomore, in American High School terms, since he's about 16 in the manga and anime. Meaning that he was 9 or 10 at the Cell Games, since that's the way it really would be, if you do the math. Lime will be in here as a "friend" of Gohan's. She knows about his powers, just not about his Saiyan heritage.

Anyways, on to the chapter! (By the way, Videl will still be trying to figure out Gohan, it does make for a nice element, her finding out his secrets is what messes up this particular arc. Gohan will most likely be OOC, there are some things I don't like about his canon character as a teen.)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other copyrighted materials mentioned in this writing. (Kinda redundant,huh?)**_

Chapter 2: Go, Go, Go!

* * *

Previously:

'Wow, it's noisy in here,' he thought. It was. Students were gossiping and talking and Gohan could hear it all. His Saiyan genes increased his hearing ten-fold, making it hurt that much more.

The office at Orange Star was simple. One mahogany desk, and a door that Gohan presumed was to the rincipal's office. The lady had been nice enough. She smiled and handed him his schedule, welcoming him and wishing him a warm experience at school before directing him to where he would go for his first period class.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," he said to himself as he adjusted his bag and knocked on the door.

* * *

Now:

A girl huffed as she sat down in her seat. At first glance, she looked like every other high school girl. She had long black hair tied into two pigtails and was wearing a baggy white T-shirt with training boots. Anyone who'd try to find out what was underneath was usually sent on a one-way ride to hell.

"Hi, Videl, what's gotten you in such a bad mood?" a blonde girl with short jean shorts and a green tube top asked in a happy tone.

"She's probably mad that she's not with me yet," a cocky blonde haired boy with a grey tank top and blue jeans said as he wrapped his arm around the said girl.

"Buzz off Sharpner, I'm not in the mood. Unless you want to be my punching bag," Videl answered as she turned to the blonde girl. "I'm just mad someone did my job for me, Erasa."

"What?" Erasa asked, confused.

"This morning, some robot thing came down and took care of a bank robbery," she replied.

"I don't see what's wrong with that, I mean, it just made it easier for you," Sharpner said nonchalantly as he leaned back in his chair.

"Normally, it would be okay," Videl began, "but it left a huge mess and no one is claiming ownership of it. I can't let that thing go, we don't know what it can do."

She'd barely finished her statement when the teacher entered into the room, talking with some kid with spiky black hair. He was tall and fit, despite his outward appearance as a normal guy. All in his stance. The teacher seemed excited, which made her wonder, was this that teacher's aide he'd been complaining about?

"Class!" the teacher, a short bald man with a graying mustache yelled to gain the class' attention. "We have a new student today, and it is my understanding that he scored highly on the entrance exams. You could learn a thing or two from him."

'I think I've seen enough movies to know that that introduction can't be good for me,' Gohan thought as he tried to remain as impassive as possible.

"Oh yeah? Learn this!" a nameless student shouted as he farted, gaining a laugh from the class.

"Silence! You are an embarrassment to the public school system!" the teacher yelled. "Now Gohan, please take a seat wherever you'd like."

"Thank you," he said before looking into the sea of students, suddenly becoming slightly nauseated.

"Over here!" Erasa shouted, standing up from her seat.

"Thanks," Gohan said as he awkwardly made his way up to the seat.

"Hi, I'm Erasa!" the bubbly blonde said as she latched around Gohan's arm.

"Uh, hehe, hi," he replied.

"These are my friends Sharpner and Videl," she said, pointing to the said people.

Both grunted as they looked toward the front of the room.

'Well, hello to you too,' Gohan thought.

"Gohan, was it? You'll never guess who Videl's father is!" Erasa continued.

"Oh?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Hercule Satan! The Savior of the World!" she squealed.

This got both Sharpner's and Videl's attention, albeit for different reasons.

"Erasa, please don't…" Videl began,

"That's right! So pay your respect to her and her father's best student," Sharpner boasted while flexing his bicepts.

'And Frieza thought Saiyans were monkeys? He should have studied the monkey, then compared it to the testosterone filled, full human male,' Gohan thought as he rolled his eyes. 'Waaiiitt a minute."

"You're the daughter of Hercule Satan?" he asked, not expecting the turn of events.

"You can have an autograph later," Videl said dismissively, clearly a practiced line.

"It's not that, I just expected you to be, er, hairier," Gohan said thoughtfully as he put his hand to his chin.

This caused everyone in the vicinity to fall out of their seat.

"What did you say?" Videl asked, slightly offended, her temper rising.

"What I was trying to say was that you bear no resemblance to your dad," he replied hastily. Living with his mother taught him how to think on the fly, especially with a kid brother like Goten and a surrogate brother like Trunks.

"I've never actually heard that before," Videl said as she smiled slightly.

The day was actually pretty boring, to Gohan that is. He'd been given some of Orange Star's most advanced classes, but they were fairly simple since he'd learned it already. It had gone pretty well actually. Sure he was a loner, but he'd be able to talk to Lime about it later.

"So, Gohan, did you just move here?" Videl asked as she, Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpner found a place under an oak tree near the parking lot for lunch.

"Not that I'm aware of," Gohan said as he grabbed a sack from his bag carrying some sandwiches, a sports drink, and some cookies.

"So you commute? Where from?" Erasa asked, interested in learning about the new boy.

"The 439 Mountain Area," Gohan said, as if it were the most typical thing in the world.

"WHAT?" Videl exclaimed. "That's an eight hundred mile drive from here, and at least three hours by jet!"

'I was told to be normal, and where I live isn't normal! Crap! Lie! Lie! Lie!'

"I stay with a friend in the next city over," Gohan lied vaguely, grinning the typical Son grin with a hand behind his head.

"That makes sense," Sharpner said, then continued to munch on his apple. "So do you do martial arts?"

"Well not exactly," he replied faster than normal.

"What does that mean?" Videl asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I learned a little, but that's it," he said, waving his hand dismissively in the air.

"You should join the Satan gym, it's the best in the world," Sharpner said. "And I'm one of its best students, won three tournaments."

"Thanks, but I'll have to think about it," Gohan answered.

'He doesn't seem to be telling the truth. Maybe a little bit of interrogation is needed,' Videl thought as she bit into her sandwich.

"If you live that far, surely you'll have some form of transportation. Can I see it?" she asked, challenging him to lie.

"Um, I'm really uncomfortable with showing people, my car is really bad," Gohan said as he clutched his bag a little tighter. In truth, he hadn't even seen the car, and he'd rather not take the chance that Bulma decked him out with some super expensive thing.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," Videl smirked, eyeing his movements like a hawk.

"No, no. It's pretty bad. It's rusted, old, clunky and… HEY!" he exclaimed as he snatched his bag, rummaging through it for his capsule case.

"Here it is," she said, holding up the said case and opening it, reading the capsule labeled CAR. "Let's see, LRSV-0000A. I've never seen this type of label before."

"No! Don't!" Gohan said frantically. He'd seen that one. He'd been the one who'd developed it with Bulma as a project. Only ten of them were made, and they'd been sold, for the most part, for over fifty million zeni each to the richest people in the world. 'I knew she saved one!'

"What's wrong, is it a stolen car?" she smirked as she walked over to the edge of the sidewalk.

"It's not that, it's just…"

Poof!

'Too late,' he thought as the smoke cleared.

A graphite grey Lamborghini Reventon coupe was on the street. It had a red ZS (Z Senshi) on the doors with an orange four star dragon ball hanging on the rear mirror.

"That's definitely stolen," Erasa said as a crowd began to gather. Apparently, they'd noticed the car.

'Goddamn, Bulma,' Gohan sighed.

"How do you have one of these! My father has been trying to get one for months! That's how rare they are! It's to the point that he has a picture posted in almost every room in the house!" Videl demanded. She was starting to think she was right about this kid keeping some sort of secret.

"I think I brought the wrong case," Gohan muttered sarcastically as Videl started to advance toward the demi-Saiyan.

"You better tell me who you are!" she demanded, stomping her foot into the ground.

"You know, you seem a lot like a spoiled brat, with this spectacle that you're pulling," Gohan commented as he walked towards the car to decapsulize it.

"Spoiled brat? How do you expect to make friends if you keep lying?" she screamed.

"The only thing I've lied about is this," he explained. The car was back in its case and he was packing to leave. "I prefer for keep a low profile, that's all I have to say."

"Keep a low profile because you stole it?" she pushed.

"No," he answered calmly.

"Then how did you get it, other than stealing?"

"If I did steal this, don't you think that it wouldn't it have been on the news if it's so rare?" he challenged calmly before walking back into the building.

"He has a point, Vi," Erasa said as she looked toward the door.

"I can't believe he'd lie to me!" She said as her hands curled into a fist.

"Maybe he has a good reason for it, but you just gave mister "low profile" a high profile among the girls now," Sharpner said.

The rest of the day was mundane for Gohan. Apparently, his weakest jump was still extraordinary by human standards and only served to fuel Videl's truth campaign even more. The spectacle at lunch now had some bad girls interested in him and he could only be thankful once the day was over.

He rushed out of the school and into the parking lot. He found the old family capsule that was labeled bike and tossed it on the floor, revealing a blue mountain bike that looked like it had been used for years pedaling it out onto the street.

He rode down into the downtown area, knowing full well that Videl was following him. At the moment, however, he was too preoccupied with his thoughts to care even the slightest bit.

'I'll stop to get her some flowers,' he thought as he rode up to a supermarket.

"What's he doing?" Videl asked herself. She had followed him in a car of her own and she decided to follow him into the supermarket.

"…Thanks," she heard him say as she saw him pull out his wallet and pay for a bouquet of red roses, putting the stems in his mouth as he uncapsulized his bike and walked it out.

'Roses? Does he have a girlfriend?' she asked herself, confused by the development.

Gohan rode down a little farther, unphased by his stalker as he stopped at an upscale apartment complex. 'Well, here we are. Hope she's here,' he thought.

He walked by the front desk, but the receptionist paid no mind. He regularly visited and had a key to one of the rooms, so she didn't really need to care. A few seconds after he'd entered the elevator, a girl, to her surprise, Videl Satan, had come in demanding to know what room that the boy had gone. She hadn't told the Satan girl, however, for fear of losing her job.

Ding!

"This is the floor," Gohan said to himself as the elevator door opened.

There was a modern looking entryway on the other side of the elevator door. It had a single door, surrounded by gray walls, with only two small, fake plants to give the room some sort of life.

"Well it seems as though you actually came, and are those flowers I see? Never the one to understand what romantic gestures were," a tall, curvy redhead in a cocktail dress and high heels said.

"Oh! Hey Lime!"Gohan said as he gave her the flowers.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Tell me how I did, and I'll try to get an update out by next week, no guarantees though. Now hate, though, doesn't help.

Transparentchaos signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! Welcome back to Dad, I'll See You Soon! I want to thank all the readers and reviewers for their reviews and I appreciate what you have to say. I've been getting a few PMs on the pairings, and for certain, no Gohan/Videl. It's overdone, and has lost a lot of its magic. I may do Lime and Gohan or Erasa and Gohan, or the demi-Saiyan will just remain single. How Gohan got a girl is very confusing and somewhat a mystery… like the Pyramids at Giza, or the Stonehenge. Oh! Since they never actually said Lime's age, she'll be nineteen or twenty years old.

Sorry for the late update. I've just had so much work to do, my birthday was a few days ago, and it's just been really hectic this week.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other copyrighted material in this chapter.**_

* * *

Previously:

"This is the floor," Gohan said to himself as the elevator door opened.

There was a modern looking entryway on the other side of the elevator door. It had a single door, surrounded by gray walls, with only two small, fake plants to give the room some sort of life.

"Well it seems as though you actually came, and are those flowers I see? Never the one to understand what romantic gestures were," a tall, curvy redhead in a cocktail dress and high heels said.

"Oh! Hey Lime!"Gohan said as he gave her the flowers.

* * *

Now:

"So what brings you by, Gohan? Careful, it's hot," the redhead said as she set some coffee down on the table. The years since the Cell Games had been good for her. She'd grown. She'd gone off to school, at the insistence of her grandfather, and had gotten a good career becoming a model, not that Gohan had noticed. To him, she was still his best human friend.

"Well, I started school today, and I just thought it would be nice to stop by and say hi!" he laughed as he took a sip of the coffee.

"GAH! HOT!"

"I told you it was hot! Didn't you listen?" Lime exclaimed.

"Hehe, sorry. I forgot," Gohan laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"What will I do with you?" she sighed.

"Watch a movie?" he said, pulling the disc out of his bag and showing it to her.

"Sure, why not. It'll be a few hours 'til we go back to your place anyways," she said, as he put the movie in.

"Great! I really wanted to see this one!" he exclaimed, settling down on the couch, letting Lime rest her head on his shoulder.

_Meanwhile, on the outside…_

'He lied to me! He lives in this city when he said he lived in the next one over!' Videl thought as she pounded her fist on the steering wheel of her car.

It had been three hours since she'd first followed Gohan back to "his" apartment, and she was sure that she'd finally found the truth when out came the boy with a redhead in what was, in her opinion, a skimpy cocktail dress. It appeared that at some point or another, Gohan had changed out of the clothes she'd seen him in earlier in favor of some slacks, a white button up shirt, with the top two buttons unbuttoned, and a jacket hung over his shoulder.

'Where's he going? And who's that girl with him?' she asked herself.

"I can't believe she did that!" the redhead laughed. "How are you going to get out of this, Mister Son?"

"I don't know, but if we don't hurry up, we'll be late! I'm amazed that Vegeta's even coming," Gohan said, grabbing a capsule and tossing it on the floor, revealing his sporty car.

"What poor soul did you steal this from?" the girl smirked, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"You know, that's the second time I heard that today," he sighed as he opened her door.

"Really? You have to tell me all about it!" she laughed.

"It's a long story, Lime. It's a long story…"

'Lime? Is that his girlfriend?' Videl asked herself as she trailed the couple.

Gohan wasn't stupid. His years of fighting had honed his senses to the point of sheer precision, so it didn't take him a long time to notice Videl following him.

"Hang on, I'm going to have a little fun with that stalker I told you about," Gohan said as he shifted the car into a higher gear.

"Aren't you popular," Lime laughed.

"Please don't get me started," he sighed.

He led Videl through traffic, intersections, parking lots, and just about everything that would irritate most stalkers, but she remained persistent. The clock was winding down, getting closer and closer to the time Gohan should have been arriving.

"You know what? That's it," he mumbled, pulling over and stepping out of the car.

'What's he doing?' she thought, not realizing he'd already gotten out.

"It's a nice night for a drive, no?" Gohan glared as he tapped lightly on her window.

'Oh crap! What do I do? How did he find me? I was sure to be stealthy about it,' she panicked.

"May I ask why you're following me?" he continued.

"Following you? I just happen to be going in the same direction as you," she said uneasily.

"At first, I would have believed it. But since you've been on my ass since I've left school, I don't. So I'll ask you again. Why… Are... You … Following… Me?" he questioned, slowly and deliberately, trying to gain control of his temper.

"I'm not!" she shouted.

"No you're not," he said as he took some whipped cream he'd nabbed from Lime's place and sprayed it on her windshield before dashing back to his car and taking off, as fast as he could.

"That bastard!" she screamed, getting out of her car, capsulizing it, and decapsulizing her Jet Copter and flying back to her house.

"That… was… hilarious!" Lime laughed in the midst of Gohan's getaway. "Say…where'd you get that whipped cream from anyways?"

"That reminds me, you need more whipped cream," he smiled deviously.

Traffic was fairly light that evening. The two drove on the highway, singing to music on the radio and laughing at the other's misadventures. They'd eventually made it to the edge of the city limits, where Gohan pulled over and turned off the car.

"Why are we stopping?" Lime asked with an inquisitive expression on her face.

"It'll take forever to drive, so I thought I'd just fly us home," Gohan explained, opening the driver door and getting out.

"Sounds good to me," she replied as she opened her door and got out, allowing Gohan to capsulize the car.

He put the capsule back into its case and was about to stow that case into his pocket when Lime spoke up, "Hey aren't you going to… AIIIEEEE!"

Gohan scooped Lime into his arms, bridal style, as he shot off into the dusk sky, laughing at her surprise and protests.

"I swear to God! Put me down!" she yelled, burrowing her face into his laughing frame.

"Oh come on! You say that every time!"

"And I never get used to it! Put me down!"

"All right, All right, we're here," Gohan declared, touching down gently on the Son property.

"You suck," she pouted.

"GOHAN! GOHAN!" two blurs shouted before landing perfectly on the said teen's shoulders.

"Heya, squirt! Hey, Trunks!" he greeted. "Are Bulma and Vegeta here?"

"Oh! Mom is inside, talking to Auntie Chi-Chi. Dad's gone off to train a little," Trunks said, pointing in the direction of the house. "Can you play with us, Gohan? Pleease?"

"Maybe later, I need to talk to Bulma," he replied.

"Awww. C'mon Goten! Let's go catch some lizards!" Trunks declared, jumping off Gohan's shoulder.

"Alright!" Goten cheered, also leaping off.

"Those two… so much energy," Lime said as they watched the two youngest demi-Saiyans run off.

"I'm surprised I can keep up," Gohan admitted.

"Awww. Is someone having performance issues?" she teased.

"Hey! Not funny," he said, blushing red and turning to go inside. "C'mon, let's go get a drink."

The two entered the kitchen to find it in complete and utter disarray.

"I swear Chi-Chi! I've got this!" Bulma tried to reassure as she beat eggs, getting yolk all over the counter.

Chi-Chi seemed busy herself, making sure to dump whatever toxic concoctions into the trash before the strong stomached Saiyans got food poisonsing.

"You're a guest! I'll cook," she tried to convince the blue haired woman, albeit unsuccessfully.

"It looks like a bomb went off in here," Lime whispered after watching for a few minutes.

"It's just them cooking," Gohan whispered back.

"No, I'm talking about the oven. What happened?"

"… Long story…"

"Oh"

"Uh, Bulma?"

It was then that the two women realized that they had company.

"Yes?" Bulma replied, turning around, shirt covered in baking flour.

"Can I talk to you about the suit?" Gohan asked.

"Oh! Pretty neat, huh?" she squealed enthusiastically.

"Wait, what suit?" Lime asked.

"Oh! This one," he replied, pushing the button on his watch. The suit, with its green armor, blue lights, gold visor, and black bodysuit was a sight to behold as Trunks and Goten entered the kitchen door.

"COOL!" they yelled simultaneously. "Can we get one?"

"Wait, I saw this on the news… MY BABY WAS FIGHTING CRIME?" Chi-chi shrieked, startling the Saiyans in the room and gaining the attention of the Prince of all Saiyans.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vegeta yelled angrily as the door burst open.

"Oh, nothing dear. Just Chi-Chi finding out that Gohan is fighting crime," Bulma replied nonchalantly, waving a hand in the air.

"Blasted Harpy! Kakabrat is a Saiyan! Fighting is in his blood!"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just had to do something!" Gohan explained.

"And he's perfectly safe, it's not like bullets hurt him. He beat Cell for God's sake!" Lime added.

It seemed as though the Son matriarch conceded, without much choice. She warned Gohan to be careful and simply went back to cooking.

"Gohan, let's go outside. I want to tell you how the armor works!" Bulma said excitedly.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Goten yelled.

"Me too," Trunks added, trying not to sound too excited himself.

"Well then, let's go!"

The small group of people walked over to a clear area, where they stopped, Gohan and his armor in the middle of the area.

"Okay! So first, this is a specialized battle suit designed to help you evaluate the situation faster than you could on your own. I wouldn't advise using it in fights with Cell-like power, but for everything else, it should be fine," Bulma explained. "The green part of the armor is made of a hardened specialized titanium alloy designed to withstand frontal assaults. The black part is woven steel thread with an inch thick layer of protective gel, just in case."

"Huh," Gohan said, listening intently to the tutorial.

"Now I designed the user interface to be able to help you think, so you can keep your head in the game. It with assess civilians, threats, altitude, Chi output, wind speed, time, and anything else. Fully customizable and powered by your Chi. Now, those blue lights, they were hard to make. They take your chi and power the weapons systems, since we don't want anyone to know that the pilot has actual powers. When you try to fly, the suit will send your Chi to the flight boosters, under your feet, to give the illusion of robotic flight, but really it's just for show. Now, the blue lights on your hands and chest are versatile weapons. You can choose it to concentrate your Chi, to help you reduce fatigue, or high power particle beams, which can actually magnify or weaken the output of the original blast, based on your preference. As for other weapons, there are some slots for sniper rounds, for long distance targets, or sticky hostage situations when they tell you to put your hands down. Of course close combat was considered too, so it's easy to move around in," she concluded.

"Okay."

"That's awesome!" Goten and Trunks exclaimed.

"I have no idea what you're saying, but it sounds cool," Lime said.

That was when Gohan came up with an idea.

"Bulma, can I add on to the suit?" he asked.

"I don't see why not, what do you want to add?"

He ran back into the house, and went to his room, pulling out a box from his closet. Opening it, It revealed a torn white cape, from his fight with Cell.

"This," he said. He presented the cape to Bulma.

"Why this?"

"Intimidation," he smirked.

* * *

And done! Again, sorry for the late update. My schedule is very erratic. If you need a basic description of the suit that Gohan uses, check out chapter two! Thanks for reading and don't for get to leave a review!

Transparentchaos signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! This is transparentchaos with my newest Chapter of **Dad, I'll See You Soon**. I know it's been a while since my last update, but that's only because my computer broke while I was trying to upgrade it. I had to rebuild it from the ground up, so it took a while to get the parts and rebuild. I didn't abandon this story though! So, without further ado, Chapter 4.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other copyrighted materials mentioned in this chapter or story.**_

Chapter 4: Debut

* * *

Previously:

That was when Gohan came up with an idea.

"Bulma, can I add on to the suit?" he asked.

"I don't see why not, what do you want to add?"

He ran back into the house, and went to his room, pulling out a box from his closet. Opening it, It revealed a torn white cape, from his fight with Cell.

"This," he said. He presented the cape to Bulma.

"Why this?"

"Intimidation," he smirked.

* * *

Now:

"Intimidation? Are you sure this'll work?" Bulma asked, confused.

"Hey, why not? Unless it'll take a while," Gohan answered.

"It'll be a cinch! Just give me a few minutes," she answered.

He deactivated the suit and handed her the watch. She simply walked back into the Son house.

"Big Bro! That's so cool!" Goten exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, Gohan! Have you thought of a superhero name for yourself?" Trunks asked with as much excitement and energy as Goten.

"I haven't thought about that yet," Gohan replied, placing a finger to his chin, imitating deep thought.

"Well I think that I'll be great, having a friend with a high tech suit to save me from trouble," Lime smirked.

"Heh, I'm not sure about that," Gohan laughed sheepishly, a light blush dusting his face.

"So what? You won't come and save me?" Lime whined, coming up to Gohan.

"I never said THAT," Gohan said dismissively before turning to Goten and Trunks. "So what do you guys want to play?"

"SPAR!" they yelled before running off laughing, Gohan chasing after.

About an hour later, Bulma re-appeared from the house, watch in hand. "Hey Gohan! I'm finished!" she yelled. "Come over here and get the suit!"

He appeared as a flash, instantly facing her. "Go ahead, try it out!" she said. He pressed the designated red button, the black bodysuit covering his body in a flash, before the metal plates assembled like scales, piecing together from an invisible origin. To finish the transformation, the cape fell over his shoulders with a swoosh, completing the look.

"Even better!" the boys cheered.

"I've gotta say, I've even impressed myself!" Bulma smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Got the lone traveler look goin' on there," Lime laughed.

In the midst of the awe of the suit, Gohan heard a loud beeping. Immediately, the heads up interface turned red, a pop-up screen showing information and coordinates to a bank robbery in Satan City. "Looks like we have a robbery in the city that doesn't sleep," he sighed. "I'll be back, time to make my debut."

"Good luck!" Lime said as the observing group watched Gohan hover, and then blast off at supersonic.

At the rate he was traveling, it only took him three and a half minutes to get to the sight of the crime-in-progress. The interface immediately zeroed in on the perpetrators, hacking into the world identification database, and evaluating the situation. "Sixteen hostages, ten criminals, seven heavy machine guns, three military grade ordinances, and one bank. Sounds like fun," Gohan said to himself, shutting off the speakers and staying in the quietest hover mode.

As he was about to descend to the scene, he noticed a yellow jet copter speed through, a familiar raven-haired, nosy girl jumping out, barely dodging the oncoming barrage of bullets firing her way. "What the hell is she doing? Doesn't she realize she's going to get killed?" he yelled. "I've got to do something!"

He fell through the roof with a dramatic crash landing on one knee. He wasn't sure if it was in the initial surprise that the confusion started, but it did. As he stood up, he was confronted with a barrage of fire, effectively drawing the attention of Videl, who was leading the hostages out of the building. The suit seemed to read his mind. Out of the suit's right gauntlet, a small, light powered missile fired from his raised hand. The explosion created a cloud of dust that allowed Gohan to go on the offensive. He fired the first two energy blasts, hitting two of the gunners head on, sending them back into the wall. He jumped at the next man, using small bursts of energy from his feet, to increase the speed and force of the punch, effectively cracking six of his ribs. He took out the next two in similar manners before the dust cleared.

When it did, Gohan was faced with three men, military rocket launchers aimed directly at him. The suit labeled the weapon model and immediately told him that they could level the building and possibly the city block. One of them fired, and hit him square in the chest, bringing up another cloud of smoke. It settled, much to the criminals' surprise, only the armor was scratched, black marks evidence of the impact.

"Oh shit," one of them muttered.

Gohan switched on the speaker system, and for the first time since the start of the fight, he spoke. "I'll give you three seconds to surrender, or you'll face deadly force," he said in a voice that wasn't his own. Instead, it sounded like a robot. Mechanical and monotone. At the same time, he raised his hands, slots for sniper rounds and missiles popping out from the left gauntlet and both shoulder plates, his right palm lighting up, signaling an energy shot. It gave Videl the chance to sneak up from behind and disarm them.

"It looks like my work here is done," Gohan said, preparing to take off once the criminals were in custody.

"Wait just a moment! Just who do you think you are?" Videl demanded, marching up to the weaponized demi-Saiyan.

"That's none of your concern. I'm simply doing my civic duty," he replied.

"That's Bull shit!" she yelled. "You're using a weapon of mass destruction! As far as the military and I are concerned, you're testing a weapon."

"I'm sorry, but I'm running a little late. Now if you'll excuse me," he said, seeing the military vehicles pulling up.

"Oh, no you don't!" she yelled again, grabbing her Capsule Jet and flying off after him.

"Sir, it would appear that you have someone in pursuit," a voice said. Instantly, a radar appeared in the bottom right corner, a red blip directly behind the yellow dot marking Gohan's position.

"You have got to be kidding me," he moaned, deciding to mess with her by incrementally increasing his speed.

"He's getting faster!" she exclaimed, watching the figure get farther away.

"I've had enough," he said before blasting off at supersonic, completely disappearing from Videl's view.

"Son of a bitch! He got away!"

_The next morning…_

The sun was shining at five in the morning on that Tuesday. Son Gohan was working the effort to wake up, but as the smell of food wafted into his room, he jumped up, full of energy. Ready to go. "Another day, another challenge," he sighed, realizing that he his mother decided to incarcerated him in school.

"G'morning, Mom!" Gohan said, walking into the room, finding his brother already there, waiting to eat.

"Yay! Gohan's awake!" Goten cheered.

"Good morning, Gohan," Chi-Chi greeted, placing the food in front of her eldest.

A few minutes and slurps later, Gohan was done, thanking his mother for breakfast and blasting off to school. Upon reaching the city limits, he noticed a familiar car belonging to Lime parked along the side of the road.

"Lime? Is everything alright?" he asked, landing next to it.

"Oh? Hey Gohan! I heard that this was the way you were coming and decided to give you a ride! We could get some coffee. My treat since you paid last time," she smiled.

"Sounds good. Let's go," he answered.

They drove over, picked up their coffee and some pastries deciding to go and relax in the parking lot of Orange Star High, laughing and reminiscing about the days of their childhood and plans for the future.

"I can't believe that the most powerful being on the planet wants to become a **boring** scientist," she laughed, taking a sip of her hot beverage. "It's still a little hot, so don't burn yourself like you did last night."

"Very funny. I'm not that stupid," he pouted. Cars were starting to pull into the lot. Student cars, not the teacher ones.

"Who's this?" Sharpner smiled suavely, walking up to them. Gohan's sense of smell was enough to tell him that the long haired blonde was going to make a move on his long time friend.

"Not interested," she huffed, turning to leave.

"Sharpner! It's not cool to hit on other people's girlfriends!" Erasa lectured, whacking him on the head.

"But I'm not his…" Lime began.

"She's not my…" Gohan began at the same time.

"Relax, I was just kidding!" Erasa laughed. "Hey, you're…"

"Yeup, I'm she," Lime confirmed.

"What's it like being a model?" Erasa asked excitedly.

"It's, er, busy," she answered.

"You're here early for someone who lives far away," Videl glared as she walked up to the group.

"So you must be Videl. Gohan here has told me all about you," Lime smirked as she walked up to the said Satan girl. "You know, some people do like to have their own lives without being intruded upon."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Videl glared, feeling slightly threatened by the stature of the new girl.

"I mean exactly what I say," she answered, walking away and getting into her car. The engine roared to life as she rolled down the window to give Gohan a mock kiss before driving off.

"How exactly close are you to her?" Sharpner asked, somewhat dumbstruck by the series of events.

"How do you know her?" Erasa asked.

"She's a friend. I met her when I was young," Gohan replied. Videl was about to fire off a round of questions, but the Son in question was already walking towards the entrance doors to the school.

'What just happened? How'd he get past me?' she asked herself.

He could feel the looks. The moment he walked in, he knew all eyes were on him. The eyes of the female students, at least. Gohan had a feeling that he knew why he had their attention. The spectacle that Videl had created certainly didn't help. He could tell that their interest was solely based on furthering their popularity.

'People these days. They make me question which side I'm actually fighting for,' he thought as he opened up his locker. 'Five… Four… Three… Two… One…'

"You're Gohan? The new kid?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! My goal for this work is to try and modernize Dragonball Z while keeping certain aspects of the original. Dragonball Z, I believe, was released in the late 90's maybe early 2000's, with Kai being much more recent. Please, tell me how I'm doing and don't forget to review!

This is Transparentchaos signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya! Sorry for the late update and my… er… erratic update schedule! I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and reading! I'd have to say that writing this story is a great experience and that everyone here is great! So it's Gohan's second day in school? How's this going to go? Find out in this chapter of chapter five of **Dad, I'll See You Soon.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or anything copyrighted in this story.**_

Chapter 5: Good Luck Gohan

* * *

Previously:

He could feel the looks. The moment he walked in, he knew all eyes were on him. The eyes of the female students, at least. Gohan had a feeling that he knew why he had their attention. The spectacle that Videl had created certainly didn't help. He could tell that their interest was solely based on furthering their popularity.

'People these days. They make me question which side I'm actually fighting for,' he thought as he opened up his locker. 'Five… Four… Three… Two… One…'

"You're Gohan? The new kid?"

* * *

Now:

"I'm he. Do I know you?" he asked, putting up a polite charade.

"Well, I noticed you yesterday. And I thought that you might want to hang out with me," she smiled suggestively.

"Uhhh," he began unintelligently. 'I did NOT see that one coming, but at the same time, I did… does that even make sense?'He was standing, unmoving for a few seconds before he shook his head. "Come again?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time with a REAL girl, not a dyke like Videl," she snickered.

'Seriously? Who knew these people were so vicious,' he thought. "I'd love to take you up on the offer, but… yeah… I gotta go," he finished, sliding the other way before making a quick pace to his classroom.

"Why? Why would you do this to me, O' Loving Mother? Do you want me to suffocate under these people?" he sighed, watching as the students poured in, giving him odd looks as he ranted to himself.

"Gohan? Are you okay? You look a little pale," Erasa asked as she took her seat beside the demi-Saiyan.

"Just a bad breakfast," he laughed dismissively.

"If you had Angela for breakfast, I'd understand," Sharpner said in his haughty tone.

"I don't get it," Gohan replied.

"Angela is bad news," Erasa warned.

"Ever heard of jail bait, Mr. 'I want to keep a low profile'?"Videl glared as she sat down two seats away from him.

"Are you always in a bad mood? Maybe you should try yoga or anger management. I hear it helps," Gohan snapped.

"Do you want to start something?" she demanded, standing up from her seat.

"No, no. I'm just saying," he replied, keeping calm and collected.

"Then say it to yourself," the teacher said, walking into the room. "I will not have any insubordinance in my class. Ms. Satan, I will not hesitate to put you in detention, despite who you are. The same applies to you Mr. Son."

"Yes, sir," they conceded sitting down in their seats.

The classes until lunch were just as he'd seen in the movies. Boring and unmotivated. He was counting down to the seconds it would take before the angelic lunch bell would ring. He'd go hide, eat, and relax, away from the judgmental eyes of his classmates.

"Mr. Son, could you please explain which martial arts tournament Hercule Satan won and what move he used to beat Cell?" the teacher, a fat, bald man with a graying and receding hairline asked, effectively knocking Gohan out of his trance.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?" he asked, shaking his head to clear any previous thought.

"Can you explain which tournament Mr. Satan won and what move he used to finish Cell?" the teacher repeated.

"Um… can I phone a friend?" he answered. 'I can't believe these people still believe Afro-man won. Are they really that stupid?'

The young fighter's answer seemed to surprise everyone in the room. Many of the students looked at him in shock and disgust. How could he not know about the Saviour of the World? The teacher seemed surprised for a moment before returning to the board, asking if anyone else knew the answer to the question.

"How can you NOT know the answer to that?" Sharpner yelled as they all left the classroom.

"I just didn't. Can we drop the subject?" Gohan replied.

"Everyone knows that! What? Were you raised in the mountains?" Videl glared. He was starting to think that the glare was permanently on her face.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Wha-" she stuttered as Erasa giggled and Sharpner held a small smirk.

While his "friends" were occupied with their own conversation, Gohan took off towards the roof access stairway to relax in peace and quiet. Once he got up, he tossed his capsule on the floor, which magically enough turned into his lunch, which could feed a normal family. He grabbed his bowl and chop sticks, but just as he was about to grab the first piece of meat nearby, his watch shrieked.

"Really? Why now of all times?" he whined, capsuling his lunch. Pressing the button on the side of the watch, his clothes were replaced with the black nylon and metal plates.

"System Initializing… Please wait…" the one board A.I. said as he prepared to take off.

"Now? Of all times? I'll have to talk with Bulma about the software," he mused as he watched the lines of data on one side of the visor scroll down.

"System check complete. Engaging battle mode," it said again, a layout of Satan City enlarging on the middle of his screen with a red blinking dot marking the point of interest before shrinking into the corner or his visor.

"Alright, let's go," he shouted before blasting off.

"Get the mayor down here so that we can kill'em!" a man laughed maniacally, firing his machine gun in the air then pointing it at some of the secretaries and city workers.

"Now who of you wants to die first?" he laughed. "I know, I'll kill all of you at once!" he continued, before opening fire.

"No," Videl said weakly as she heard the incident on the radio of her jetCopter. "I… I wasn't fast enough."

Every single hostage had burst into tears as they realized that there was no way out, that they were in the midst of a true psychopath. They were afraid, wishing for a miracle more than anything else in the world. All those hopes vanished as the machine gun started firing.

"No!" Gohan yelled as he shot down, straight through the concrete, the debris catching any of the bullets his armor hadn't. "I really should think of a better landing," he muttered.

"Who the hell are you?" the man shouted, reloading and aiming his gun at the newcomer.

"Let's skip the prologue. C'mon let's go!" Gohan shouted through the voice changer.

"Bob! I can't believe this! Some man in a suit is standing between the hostages and the gunman. He looks ready to fight!" a reporter yelled, excited and relieved with the change in events. "Either he's sure of himself, or he has a death wish to be there!"

"What's happening?!" Videl screamed at the police as she jumped out of her jet.

"Ms. Videl! Some guy just crash landed out of nowhere!" the officer in charge explained.

"Do you know who he is?"

"No, but we think it's the same guy who was at the bank robbery yesterday!" the officer said.

"Go figure," she muttered. "I'm going in."

"But it's too dangerous! He'll fire on anyone!"

"I have to save those people!"

"Everyone! Look! Videl Satan is here!" one bystander screamed, gaining the attention of everyone.

Everyone looked. The hostages finally found their miracle. The maniac found the prime target and aimed his gun.

'Perfect!' Gohan thought, taking the distraction and sending a hard roundhouse to the man's back before grabbing the gun and completely disassembling it, letting the pieces drop to the floor with a clink.

"Amazing! Simply spectacular!" one of the hostages shouted. "Thank you! Thank you for saving us! I can see my daughter again!" The crowd he begun its applause for the masked hero too. Everyone was cheering and hollering, and the news crews scrambled towards the hero trying to get the first scoop on what had happened.

"Sir! Sir!" they yelled, trying to get Gohan's attention as he was checking the hostages for any injuries. He turned around and looked in their general direction before taking off into the sky.

He sighed as he landed back on the roof. That had taken him half of his lunch and there was nothing that was going to keep him from his lunch any longer. It took him five minutes to set up his meal, bowl and chop sticks in hand. He was about to grab at the same piece of meat when he heard the roar of a jet engine, then the splatter of food against the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered, irritated that most of his food was no longer edible.

"What are you doing up here?" Videl demanded as she stepped out of the jet.

"And it keeps getting better and better," he muttered sarcastically.

"I asked you a question," she growled.

"And I have the right not to answer it, but if you must know, I was eating," he stated with a shrug before finally grabbing the piece of meat without any interruption.

"All that?" she asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"That looks like enough to feed a normal family!" she screamed.

"And…"

"I don't see a family in sight," she continued screaming.

"What are you getting so worked up about?" he asked. "I'm simply having a conversation. I don't see a reason to scream."

"Then answer me directly!" she demanded.

"You know," he began, taking a bite out of a bun, "the world please goes a long way, or so I've heard."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Mocking you? No. I'm just trying to have a civilized conversation where both subjects are using their manners," Gohan smirked, getting the Satan girl even more worked up.

"You- You're insufferable," she screamed, storming down the stairs.

"I could say the same thing about you," Gohan chuckled, returning to his lunch.

Videl sat down between her blonde friends with a huff. "Hey Vi! What's gotten into you?" the bubbly Erasa asked.

"This has got to be the worst day of my life," the raven-haired girl huffed.

"How come?"

"First, that masked freak came in and did MY job! Then that new kid Gohan was acting like a jerk and saying that I was being impolite!" she glared as the said boy walked into the room.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Being rude to Videl!" Sharpner yelled as he stood up and marched over to Gohan.

"Excuse me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know who she is? She could kill you in an instant!" Sharpner continued, becoming irritated by Gohan's response.

"Look, she should be fighting her own battles, not you," he stated simply.

"You want to start something?" he glared.

He sighed. "Obviously you guys won't let this drop, so how about this? I'm sorry for whatever I did to offend you." It wasn't enough. The two hot-headed students, Sharpner and Videl, saw his apology as a sneer.

"I've had enough of your attitude!" Videl screamed sending a punch flying straight at Gohan.

"Hey! Hey Hey!" he yelled, ducking under and stepping to the side. "What's the big idea?"

She didn't listen. Instead, she kept attacking with a flurry of punches and kicks. 'If she doesn't stop, someone or something is going to get hurt!' he thought, catching one of her kicks.

"H-how?" she stuttered. "N-no one's ever been able to catch one of my kicks."

"I call it adrenaline," Gohan stated simply. "If I didn't stop you, someone would have gotten hurt. Now, can we solve our little bout like civilized humans?"

"B-but…"

"Videl!" Erasa yelled. "Stop!"

"W-what?"

"Can't you see? Both you and Sharpner are treating him so badly! He was just trying to be civil!" she continued. "Why can't you see that?"

Videl had been so caught up in the moment that she hadn't noticed Gohan release her leg. At the moment, he was walking out the room. She wasn't sure how to react. It was the second time he'd gotten past her without her noticing that day.

"Hey, Mom?" Gohan said into the cell phone.

"Hello, Gohan! How's school? Found any girlfriends yet?" the Son matriarch gushed.

"What? No! I was just wondering if I could go home early today," he answered, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"Absolutely not! Why would you ask that?" Chi-Chi yelled.

"I just… it's complicated," he sighed.

"What's gotten into you? You've never backed down from a challenge before! You fought alien overlords! And Cell! You beat Cell! A little school can't be AS bad!" she admonished.

"You don't understand. I fought them with my power. At school, I'm powerless. I can't reveal myself for fear of the consequences, I can't do half of my normal things! I'm at a complete disadvantage here!" he tried to explain.

"Everything is a challenge. Your father took them head on, no matter how bleak the odds! He gave you that ability too, but you're just not as sure of yourself! Gohan, I know you can do this! You saved this dump of a world, school is just another fight!" Chi-Chi encouraged.

"You know what? You're right! Thanks mom!"

"Any time dear, now I hope you're not skipping class," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh! Right! Gotta go!"

He hung up the phone in better spirits than before. Class had already started when he walked in. Videl and Sharpner were still fuming, Erasa looked apologetic. Gohan sat down quietly in his seat and put his cell phone under the desk.

'Hey, Lime, are you busy?' he typed before clicking the send button.

"Hey! What kind of phone is that?" Erasa asked, wide-eyed. Gohan's eyes opened wide too.

"Oh crap."

* * *

And that's a wrap. I don't have much to say this time around, so please, review, thumbs up, or something. Honest opinions are what I love best, so until next time,

Transparentchaos signing out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Sorry for my rather erratic update schedule! Summer just started where I'm from and I kept forgetting to post, but I've got the story ready and running for all to enjoy. Also, to answer a question I received, this isn't a Videl bashing fic. I honestly think they're distasteful. I figure, that she's still a little hostile towards Gohan and it's only the second day after Gohan's initial introduction to OSHS. I don't plan to make her hostile completely, but she'll be more calculating, similar to the detective "L" in Death Note, to be put most simply, just not as extreme. Gohan, actually, I'm surprised he's a little bit in character. I guess I subconsciously shifted in favor of the Mystic Gohan's personality over the nerdy, quiet one, which I still don't believe fits one of the most powerful beings in that universe. So please enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 6: Apology? Or Trojan Horse?

* * *

Previously:

"You know what? You're right! Thanks mom!"

"Any time dear, now I hope you're not skipping class," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh! Right! Gotta go!"

He hung up the phone in better spirits than before. Class had already started when he walked in. Videl and Sharpner were still fuming, Erasa looked apologetic. Gohan sat down quietly in his seat and put his cell phone under the desk.

'Hey, Lime, are you busy?' he typed before clicking the send button.

"Hey! What kind of phone is that?" Erasa asked, wide-eyed. Gohan's eyes opened wide too.

"Oh crap."

* * *

Now:

"This thing? Oh, it's from another country. My mom gave it to me after Grandpa said he didn't need it anymore," he replied.

"Really? That's so cool! What does your Grandpa do?" Erasa asked excitedly. Videl had caught interest of it too. This Gohan was really more than meets the eye, and as an aspiring detective, she wanted to know him inside and out. She figured it was to make her feel that she and her peers were safe.

"Actually, I don't know. He never told us and when I asked, he said that it wasn't important," he said, truly wondering what his grandfather did for a living.

"Well that's cool! I'd love to travel someday, especially with a cutie like you!" she squealed.

"Y-yeah," he laughed. 'What's with this girl?'

The lecture was normal enough, but rumors were flying high amongst the students at Orange Star High of the athletic feats of one Son Gohan in a fight against the legendary Videl Satan. He was getting tired of the constant gossiping and whispering and wondered multiple times if these people had anything better to do than pass stories.

"Um, Gohan?" Erasa asked, as she approached the said boy at his locker.

"Hm? Oh! Erasa, can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Sharpie later today. We both want to get to know you a little better since you seem like a pretty cool guy," she offered.

He thought about it for a moment. On one hand, he'd be making friends with some people. He doubted he could make it an entire year socially stagnant. On the other hand, they were close to Videl. Would it add more fuel to her fire? "Sure, I'd love to. I'll meet you at the front of the school."

"Great! We're leaving in fifteen, so don't linger! 'Kay?" she squealed.

"Got it," he smiled.

As Erasa walked away, he could hear footsteps directly approaching him. His intuition and the sudden silence around him made him guess that Videl was approaching. He finished his task and closed his locker to see her staring directly into his eyes.

"Gohan," she began curtly.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"Look, you can cut the crap. There is no way in hell that there are any people our age that are this polite," she glared.

"Some may think it's old-fashioned, but I was raised with good bedside manners," he retorted.

She paused for a second. "Look, I didn't come here to fight; I came to apologize for being such a jerk to you as a first impression."

He smiled. "No harm, no foul. As long as you're willing to start over, so will I."

"Thanks. I've got to go, homework," she said as she walked off. 'I was right, something's up with this guy. He looks nice enough, has manners and even keeps that somewhat innocent expression on his face, but when I looked into his eyes… something just didn't sit well with me.'

Gohan walked in the other direction. 'So she was testing me? Not the trusting type, eh? Oh well, it's not like I'm doing anything wrong, but she seemed to notice something when she looked at me. I wonder what she was thinking…'

'I've gotta be careful around this one,' they both thought at the same time.

_A few hours later_

"Shopping with you is rather… interesting," Gohan remarked as the trio of Sharpner, Erasa and he left the mall.

Sharpner was the first one to respond with a small chuckle. "I've known this girl for years and she still takes me to school in this respect. You're not bad, Son," he said, slinging an arm over the blonde girl.

"Oh stop it, Sharpie. I can't be that bad," Erasa laughed, playfully slapping the blonde boy on the chest.

"So, you're sure you two aren't going out?" Gohan smirked as he placed his hands behind his head, enjoying the breeze of the late summer evening. The sky was reddening, clouds pointing toward the horizon. He had to say, spending days in the city probably wouldn't be as bad as he previously thought.

"Is it that obvious to you?" Sharpner sighed. "We're not dating. We're just really close friends."

"Coulda fooled me," he said nonchalantly.

"Well, anyways, I've got to go. Training for the tournament starts in an hour. Oh, by the way, I want to apologize for how I acted towards you earlier today. I thought you were being a jerk, but it was just Videl being Videl," Sharpner sighed.

"Huh? Oh! It's fine. No harm, no foul," Gohan laughed dismissively.

"Well then, I'm off," the blonde boy smirked, waving to the two as he walked in another direction.

"It's getting late, how about I drive you home?" Gohan offered Erasa as they continued walking.

"No. Thanks for the offer, but it's just too nice an evening to drive home, don't you think? Thanks for the offer, though," she mused.

"I guess you're right. Can I at least walk you home? That way I won't feel guilty if something happens to you," Gohan asked.

"I'd like that. It's nice to meet such a gentleman," she laughed.

"It's settled then. Say, could I ask you a question," he asked.

"Fire away."

"Why is Videl so, um…"

"Mean? Hostile? Distrusting?"

"Uh, yeah."

"She never used to be like that. It was only when she became famous that she changed. Sharpner and I figured it was because of all the posers that wanted to be her friend. He only flirts to joke around. Then you came along. She doesn't know how to react to you. You haven't noticed her fame. You don't even ask her about much. You're just there, living your life and she's finding that she's not completely sure how to take it. She hates attention, but there still is a small part that likes it, no matter how vehemently she denies it," Erasa sighed.

"I think I get it now, thanks. Oh, and by the way, thanks for sticking up for me earlier today, I really appreciate it," Gohan said.

"It's no problem! I'm just sticking up for my fellow man!" she laughed. He did as well. They laughed and talked, learned about each other's history (not completely from Gohan's part) and eventually made it to Erasa's house in a small suburb on the edge of Satan City.

"Well, thanks again, Gohan! It was really nice getting to know you," the blonde girl smiled as they strolled up her driveway.

"Hey, it's the same for me!"

"It's getting really late, should you be lingering?"

"It's fine! I already told you! Besides, the next town isn't too far from here."

"You're alright, Son Gohan. It's good that you're different from most other guys."

"Thanks! I've gotta go, so I'll catch you at school tomorrow!"

"I'll see you later! Bye!"

With that, Gohan took off, decapsulizing that car of his and drove off until he was sure he was far enough away before recapsulizing it and suiting up.

"Hey, Mom," he called through the on board phone.

"Gohan! How was your day? Did you have fun?" she asked. She was somewhat excited that her boy would finally have a normal earthling life, well as far as a Sayian could have.

"It was great! I just wanted to let you know that I'll be a little late for dinner since I'll be going to spar with Vegeta for a little while," Gohan asked indirectly.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your studies! Dinner will be in the fridge for you," Chi-Chi answered.

"Thanks, Mom! Love you," he replied.

"You're welcome son. Be safe!"

"Will do! See ya!"

"KAKABRAT!" Vegeta yelled as Gohan landed on the Capsule Corp. premises.

"Vegeta? What's gotten into you? Did someone forget his nap time?" Gohan replied smirking, pulling his traditional purple fighting gi with the red sash.

"Why you little son of a…"

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled from across the field.

"What, Woman?" the irritated Saiyan prince screamed.

"If you want to fight, go to the Gravity Room. do **NOT** destroy my mother's yard work!" she yelled back.

Trunks had ambled over to Gohan's side during their word bout. Both demi-Saiyans watched as the two argued back and forth, tiring each other out with their iron wills.

"You know, I don't know if they ever tire out from doing this," Gohan sighed.

"They do this all the time," Trunks whispered.

"I gathered as much… Hey, Vegeta!" Gohan yelled, cutting the short man from his argument.

"What?" he yelled.

"Are we going to fight? Or do you just want to stand there and yell?"

Vegeta smirked. The three boys made their way to the Gravity Room, where Trunks went to the observation deck and the two know most powerful beings in the universe entered the main chamber. As Gohan stretched, the Saiyan prince entered a number into the main panel. In thirty seconds, the gravity in the room increased fifty-fold, making Gohan yelp as he fell unexpectedly to the floor.

"I've been training constantly while you train sparsely. Watch how today is the day I will defeat you!" Vegeta smirked as the Son boy stood up.

"That's what you say every time. Now, let's skip the prologue, c'mon, let's go," he replied, both combatants' eyes immediately hardening.

With an unspoken signal, the two shot from their spots, leaving dust in their wake. For a few moments, Trunks had trouble adjusting his eyes to the supersonic battle taking place at seemingly random spots in the chamber. Gohan would hit Vegeta with an elbow, which would be countered with a left high kick. Vegeta would attack with a barrage of punches, Gohan would duck and weave.

For the fighters, it always began as such, a stalemate. In their normal forms, both fighters were almost equal in power. What one lacked in skill, made up for in endurance, and vice-versa. Trunks would watch as the two kicked, punched, elbowed, and kneed each other. At some point, someone had decided to bring in Chi blasts. Who? He wasn't sure, it was hard enough for the younger Saiyan to be able to watch.

"Galick… Gun!"

"Maskenko… HA!" they yelled as they fired such powerful blasts at each other that the entire complex shook to its very foundation.

Vegeta had decided to let go of his blast, reappearing in the blink of an eye behind Gohan, chopping him in the back of the neck. The Son boy staggered a little, firing a backwards roundhouse with his right foot, knocking the older man into a wall.

Both smirked, to anyone else, these fighters should have been at their wit's end, but these were Saiyans. For them this was just the warm up.

"HA!" the two screamed as they were engulfed in the blinding yellow light of their aura. Once the light died down, it was apparent that they were different. Their normally pitch black hair was a shimmering gold, refined and pure. Their eyes were no longer onyx, but a hardened teal, sharper, making anyone think these two were angry.

Both of them smirked. "Bulma would get mad if we broke this room again," Gohan hollered.

"Like I care," Vegeta smirked shooting towards Gohan at an even faster pace than before. Again, they were locked in a stalemate of will and power, neither willing to give in, and neither willing to give the other an upper hand.

Close combat turned into long range Chi blasts which turned into hybrids of the two. Trunks knew the outcome. Both would tire themselves to near exhaustion, faint to the floor, and wake up as good as new. Yet, he still watched. Vegeta had once told him, "Unless a fight requires it, a fighter never uses the same move twice on an opponent." It was true. Neither of them ever fought the same. Both came up with new strategies to best the other. If Gohan had gone that Super Saiyan two, like he'd done in the Cell Games, he doubted his father would stand a chance, but Gohan rarely ever used it since it took a massive toll on his body. That, and his surrogate-big brother was always afraid of that kind of power.

It had been an hour and a half. Both fighters were panting and sweating. Pieces of singed clothing lay strewn about as the two were engaged in the final fight, a clash of signatures. Kamehameha, the mark of the Son family, and the Galick Gun, the ace move of the line of Vegeta. With a massive crack from the force of the blow, Gohan and Vegeta were knocked into opposite walls with a thud before fainting.

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

"Ugh," Gohan groaned as he woke up. Apparently, Vegeta was still knocked out. He staggered a little as he got up. The Saiyan prince groaned.

Once the two were up, they'd disengaged the gravity, gone to the showers, changed, and returned to the front of the Gravity Room, where Gohan had left his school materials.

"Kakabrat," Vegeta greeted.

"Vegeta," Gohan nodded.

"Awesome! You two should join the World Martial Arts Tournament! I mean, maybe you two could beat up that Satan and knock him down!" Trunks cheered.

Vegeta glared and Gohan smiled while rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't think…" Gohan began.

"Nonsense, it's time that the oaf learn his place. I doubt that it would be very interesting if I just end up fighting the spawn of Kakarot in the finals or one of the others, however," Vegeta dismissed.

"Hey! Who said I wouldn't be entering?" a familiar voice called.

"K-Kakarot!"

"Dad!"

* * *

And that's it for now! Please review, and thanks for reading! If you have any questions, please feel free to send me a PM, or leave it in the reviews and it'll be answered in the next chapter! Again, thanks!

Until next time, Transparentchaos signing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! It's been a little while, but I have the next chapter out and ready for all your entertainment! Thank you for all the reviews and the support; it's been a great experience for me as a fairly new writer on this site. Now, without further ado, the latest chapter of **Dad, I'll See You Soon**!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted material in this story.**_

Chapter 7: Infiltration

* * *

Previously:

"Awesome! You two should join the World Martial Arts Tournament! I mean, maybe you two could beat up that Satan and knock him down!" Trunks cheered.

Vegeta glared and Gohan smiled while rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't think…" Gohan began.

"Nonsense, it's time that the oaf learn his place. I doubt that it would be very interesting if I just end up fighting the spawn of Kakarot in the finals, however," Vegeta dismissed.

"Hey! Who said I wouldn't be entering?" a familiar voice called.

"K-Kakarot!"

"Dad!"

* * *

Now:

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked, confused.

"The Kais said I could come back to Earth for a day! Something about a reward for my heroic deeds or whatnot, I wasn't really paying attention," Goku replied cheerfully.

"So you can come back!" Gohan cheered.

"Yep! I can't wait to see all of you guys! Be sure to tell your mother!" Goku exclaimed.

"Right!" Gohan said, dashing out of the Capsule Corp. compound and blasting straight into the sky, suiting up in his ascension.

"Vegeta? Vegeta? Are you okay?" Bulma asked. Surprisingly, her husband had been completely quiet. In one quick motion, he soundlessly reentered the gravity room. "I should have known," she chuckled to herself.

_In an undisclosed location…_

"Where the hell is it? Who knows what a weapon like that is capable of! It can withstand enough firepower to level a street block like nothing!" a man in an expensive black suit yelled, smashing his fists into a long table surrounded by other official looking people.

"We can't just raid random places until we find it! Our intel says that major criminal organizations all over the globe are searching for it too. One wrong move and scores of civilians could die," a woman argued.

"I agree, besides, we have the best teams on the search everywhere. It's only a matter of time until it turns up again," another man said.

The moment he finished speaking, a woman in thick, black framed glasses burst through the door, stacks of papers fluttering in her wake.

"Sir!" she said.

"Yes, lieutenant, what may I do for you?" the man at the head of the table said.

"Satellite images in the region of the 428 Mountain Region have spotted the weapon travelling at Mach 5 and rising," the woman said urgently. "Requesting use of EMP rockets to disable it."

"There aren't any people in that area. Permission granted."

"Clocktower, this is Command, permission to throw the microwave," the woman said into a cell phone.

"Roger, firing."

_428 Mountain Region… _

"Sir, my sensors have detected three incoming projectiles," the on-board computer alerted Gohan, changing from a two-dimensional map in the bottom right corner to a three-dimensional layout of the area fifty kilometers in every direction. "Further scannings have detected two Electro-Magnetic weapons and an aerial surveillance drone. Evasive maneuvers highly recommended."

"Roger that," Gohan said, blasting off at an even faster pace than before.

"Sir, it would appear that these weapons can keep up with you, contact not recommended."

Without another word, Gohan instantly changed his direction, shooting straight up into the atmosphere at a brilliant pace. "They're still on me," he grunted. "Deploy flares!" The suit did so, firing rounds of thirty flares out of the hip joints of his suit, hitting one of the missiles dead on. The other missile and the drone persisted.

"What the hell are these things?" he groaned.

"It would appear to be Royal Aerial Military. Stopping now would compromise your genetic make-up," the computer said, referring to Gohan's Sayian heritage.

"Didn't plan on it," Gohan declared, divebombing from fifty-thousand metres.

"_What the hell is it doing?" a brightly dressed military man asked, confused._

"_It's using evasive maneuvers! It's going too fast," the drone pilot warned._

"_Pursue as much as possible! It's our mission to obtain that suit before it falls into the wrong hands," the other man directed._

"_Yes, General." _

The moment Gohan hit the ground, he did his best to created a disruptive cloud of smoke and dust, then deactivated his suit and dashed off before the missile contacted the ground, sending a massive shockwave through the area.

"_H-he got away," the drone pilot stammered._

"_Damn it!" the General roared._

"What the hell? They came out of nowhere," Gohan muttered, checking himself for any injuries. "Alright, reengage."

The suit reengaged, all its systems going back onto his screen. He decided to run a system scan to check the armour integrity and detected nothing.

"Can you tell me what that was?" he asked the computer.

"According to the Capsule Corporation Database, those were CAP-10045 Electromagnetic Pulse weapons manufactured by Capsule Corporation and commissioned by the Royal Military of the World for use against high-tech terrorists," the suit responded in a monotone voice.

"Then I guess I moved up on that list, eh?" he muttered to himself taking off again.

"Gohan! You're home!" Goten screamed happily. "Can you play with me? Can you? Can you?"

"Sorry, Goten, not today. I've got some work to do, and then I have to tell Mom something," the elder Son replied. "But I'll play with you twice as much tomorrow."

"Alright! Thanks, Big Brother!" Goten cheered, running over to the television.

"Mom?" Gohan called.

"I'm outside!" she replied.

"Oh, hey! I have something I need to tell you," he said.

"What did you do now?" Chi-Chi sighed.

"What? No! I just wanted to tell you that I was going to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament this year," Gohan defended, waving his hands frantically.

"What? And why do you want to do that?" the Son matriarch exclaimed.

"Well, Dad's coming back for the day and we're going to enter it together," he explained.

"Goku's coming back? Oh my! I have so much to do…" Chi-Chi exclaimed, creating a mental to-do list.

"Um, I guess I'll go, then," Gohan said quietly, making a dash to his room and booting up his laptop.

"Alright, time to recalibrate the energy shields and the system firmware. Bulma said just to plug the watch into the computer and it would immediately begin the update, which she said would take the entire night… Guess I'll go to sleep then," he shrugged.

_The Next Morning…_

"Gah!" he gasped, shooting straight up from his bed. "I can't believe it! That's it!"

He made a dash for his computer, which was still connected to his watch and opened up the programming log, instantly typing away at a frantic pace.

"Gohan! Breakfast is ready!" his mother called.

He dashed down the stairs, grabbed some food, stuffed it in his mouth, then dashed back up to his room, grabbed his laptop, stuffed it in his bag, and ran down the stairs and out the door, yelling "'Bye! Thanks, Mom!"

"That boy, takes so much after his father," she chuckled.

Gohan got to the school in no time flat. Barely seconds after, he was at his locker, then in his classroom, typing madly away on the computer. He'd become so engrossed in his work that he hadn't noticed Videl come up behind him and nonchalantly ask, "Whatcha doin?"

"Gah! What the-? Videl? What are you doing here?" he asked unintelligently.

"I go to school here," she stated blankly.

"That's right," he said, waving his hand. "Could I talk to you later? I'm doing something."

"I can see that. Care to tell me what?" she asked innocently.

"None of your business… and done!" he cheered, dramatically leaning back in his chair.

"What the-? This is computer code! And what's Ghost Protocol Alpha 0?" she asked, surprised.

"A… Video Game," he replied, hesitating a few seconds.

"Really? Can I try it?" Sharpner asked, wide-eyed.

"Not yet, it's not quite done," Gohan lied when the lights blacked out.

"My, my, Gohan really is a smartie," Erasa gushed, latching on to Gohan's arm.

He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Gohan was glad that at least two out of the three of his friends believed him. Videl, on the other hand looked suspiciously at the screen, her eyes constantly going over the words Ghost Protocol. So, she secretly took out her camera and snapped a picture of the screen, resolving to talk to her government contacts about it later. Whatever it was, it definitely was **not **a video game.

"Well, I guess I'll shut it down now," he said, closing the screen and discreetly disconnecting his watch. "Nothing to see here."

"Alright, class, let's begin," the teacher said, walking in with books in hand.

"I still don't trust you, Son Gohan. Whatever you're doing is fishy, and I **will **get to the bottom of it," she whispered.

'Now let's test if this works,' Gohan thought, taking a pair of designer glasses out of his backpack. He put them on and pressed a small button over the top of the logo. "Run a scan of all police radios for violent crime and domestic terrorism," he whispered, so that only the mic in the glasses could pick up.

"System scanning. Detected. Red Shark Gang, Satan Mall. Two Hundred Hostages. Six dead officers, seven wounded," the system replied.

'Crap.'

"Sir, may I use the restroom?" Gohan called. "It's an emergency."

"An emergency? Class just started!" the teacher exclaimed.

"I know, but I really need to go," he said. 'Fighting bad guys is way better than sitting here anyways.'

"Alright, Mr. Son, but don't do this again," the teacher said.

"Yes, sir," Gohan replied, dashing out to the room.

"Wow, he must have to go really badly," Erasa whispered to Sharpner, who nodded.

"Videl! We have a situation!" came a voice from the said girl's wrist.

"What is it, Chief?" she replied.

"The Red Shark Gang is at it again, they say the mall is rigged to blow up! There are over two hundred hostages in there! Six of my men are dead!" the Police Chief exclaimed hysterically.

"Alright, I'm on my way," Videl said, dashing out of the room.

"Kids these days," the teacher muttered incredulously.

"Layout of the building, thermal scans. Enable Ghost Protocol Alpha," Gohan said as he hovered over the top of the building. "Give me a route that'll be the least resistance. I won't scare the guys that way."

The map came up with a layout of the building, giving him a three dimensional view. At each of the entrances, seven to ten men were guarding the doors, making it almost impossible to enter the building without confrontation and loss of life.

"Son of a- I can't get through without force. How long will the effects of Ghost last?" Gohan asked the computer.

"Anything within three hundred yards will be completely inoperable. .01% of Chi recommended for use," it replied.

"Really? That's a lot. I guess I need to rework it a little for a constant EMP. This should cut off communication and sight," he remarked, landing away from the police on the other side of the mall.

"Red Shark Alpha, this is Red Shark Omega, do you copy? Over," a guard said into his walkie-talkie, only to hear static.

"Red Shark Alpha, do you copy?" he asked again.

"Doesn't it suck when you're all alone?" Gohan smirked, using his mechanical voice changer.

"What the-? Who the hell are you," one of the other guards asked.

"I'll leave that question for later," he answered, instantly slamming one of the guards into the wall and knocking him out.

"Get him! Shoot to kill!" the squad leader ordered. The nine at that post began firing at Gohan, the bullets of their .50 Cal machine guns bouncing harmlessly off his chestplate. Their eyes widened as they finished unloading their clips.

"My turn," Gohan said raising his arms and firing two weakly concentrated spreading Chi blasts at the men knocking them all out in one shot.

"Alpha to Omega, do you copy, over," a man at the main base said. No response. He repeated again, zero response. "Sir, Omega station isn't responding."

"Send one man from each team to go and check it out," a large, muscular man with dark skin and short black hair wearing a black suit said harshly.

"Yes, sir. Gamma, Zeta, Delta, Beta, Epsilon, do you copy? Over."

"Yeah, we copy," each of the coms responded.

"Send one of each of your men to check Omega, then report back to Alpha," the communications man directed.

"Yes, sir," they said.

"What happened here?" one of the men replied as they saw their comrades sprawled on the floor.

"You know, if you throw meat to wild animals, they flock right to you," the robotic voice of Gohan's suit tsked.

"What the hell is that thing?" two of the men shouted.

"Alpha, this is fire squad, we need backup," another of the men shouted into his walkie-talkie.

"It's not gonna work. Any electronic device within three hundred meters of me is worthless," Gohan said, elbowing the first guy and right axe kicking the second.

"Get rid of him!" the "leader" shouted, firing his gun. The others, like Omega, fired as well, the bullets bouncing harmlessly off Gohan's armour again.

This time, the Son hero didn't wait until they were done. Instead, he leapt into action, sending his left fist into the man closest to him, and then firing a blast to the stomach of the next man before head butting the third. He clothes-lined two more men before grabbing another man's gun and whipping him with it, sending that man flying through one of the nearby store's displays.

"I don't know about you, but I'm out of here," the second in command said, dashing off in the opposite direction, getting hit in the back by a Chi blast. By the time he turned his attention to the last man, he was already gone.

"Sir!" that man yelled.

"What is it?" the leader growled.

"T-there's a robot in the building! It took out squad Omega and my entire fire team," the man explained.

"Very well, I shall deal with it. As for you, I think that you deserve a reward for your valor," the leader said.

"Really?"

"Yes." In front of the two hundred hostages, the leader executed the man, making many of the hostages scream.

"Now listen to me whoever you are," the leader said over the mall's loudspeaker. "If you don't show yourself in ten minutes, a hostage dies every thirty seconds."

Outside, everyone in the crowd and the police gasped, even Videl, who was being briefed on the situation.

"Just my luck…" Gohan muttered. "Computer…"

* * *

And fin. What's Gohan going to do? Please review and enjoy. Feel free to ask any questions and I'll be happy to answer them in the next chapter! Until we meet again,

Transparentchaos signing out.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back everyone! How've you been? I have good news! Since I'm officially free for now, I'll have much more frequent updates! I haven't received any questions, really, so there really isn't much for me to say except that I hope that you'll enjoy the next chapter of **Dad, I'll See You Soon**.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material in this story**_.

Chapter 8: Trouble on the Horizon

* * *

Previously:

"Now listen to me whoever you are," the leader said over the mall's loudspeaker. "If you don't show yourself in ten minutes, a hostage dies every thirty seconds."

Outside, everyone in the crowd and the police gasped, even Videl, who was being briefed on the situation.

"Just my luck…" Gohan muttered. "Computer…"

* * *

Now:

The leader was only violent when need be. He preferred to think of himself as more of a passive guy with good family values, despite his line of work. He was in his mid- to late thirties. Well built with a five o'clock shadow dusting his face.

This job was really going downhill. First, some random… thing, had just taken down his men. Then, to make things worse, he had to execute one of his cowardly men and threaten these people. He sighed, sitting down in the office chair of the bank, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"Sir!" a woman from Delta squad said over the comm. unit.

"What is it Delta?" he asked, it wasn't like this job could get any worse. He was a man of his word, and he would kill these hostages to keep his appearance.

"It appears that we've missed one of the mall-goers," she explained. The leader turned to his right hand man, glaring. He was supposed to be one of the best, how'd he miss this one?

"Bring him here. We can't let anyone get out of here," he directed.

"Yes sir," the woman said.

In exactly three minutes, a lithe blonde woman with a curvaceous figure walked into the bank, a blonde teen tied up in steel rope. The boy looked like he was still in college, at the very most. An unlucky day for him, it would seem. Something about his teal eyes, however, seemed off.

"What's your name, boy," the leader growled, his mood growing dimmer by the moment.

"S-Son G-Goku," the boy stuttered, clearly frightened.

"Well, Son Goku, you'll be the first to be executed if this robot that's been attacking my men doesn't show in… hm… seven? Six minutes? Say your prayers," he said.

"N-No! P-Please! I-I'll do anything!" the boy cried.

The leader snorted. Just like all the other people, weak willed. The world would be better off without people like him.

The clock ticked. The hostages started to cry when the clock reached the ten second mark, noting their last thoughts and saying their prayers. The blonde boy, however, remained quiet, as tears rolled down his cheeks. 'They'll come after me first,' he thought.

The Alpha squad gathered, using all their might to bring up the writhing, cowardly boy. They stood around him, waiting for the order.

"Stand up and take it like a man!" one of the squad members demanded.

The boy rose slowly, as if stalling time before another grabbed him and positioned him upright. They pointed their guns. It was then the boy's eyes switched from fearful to solid steel.

"Oh Sh-" the man standing in front of him muttered.

The blonde haired, teal eyed boy grabbed the arm of the man behind him. It snapped. Dislocated elbow joint. Too quick to catch, the boy sent a right side kick into another man, grabbing his gun at the same time. Then, the boy pistol whipped the man to his other side, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and swinging into three other men. The squad member standing in front of the blonde fired. In a split second the bullet fell to the floor with a clatter, another bullet had collided directly with it.

"Holy Sh-" he muttered before he was shot in the chest.

The boy then turned his attention to the leader, pointing his gun at the older man. The older man was pointing his gun at the boy too.

"I must say, you've fooled me quite well," the leader laughed.

"I'm quite the actor," the boy smirked viciously. "Now, are you gonna let these people walk? Or do I have to convince you further?"

"Military training, no?" the man asked curiously. "Because I would like to recruit you to my team. The Red Sharks could really use a man like you."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Now, answer the question," he glared.

"I guess I have no choice. With your reflexes and that precision, I figure that I must retreat for now, but do know, I will be back," the leader laughed. "You should, however, pay attention to that man over there. It seems that he's going to have a heart attack."

The boy's eyes widened. He rushed over to the man. When he turned around, the leader was gone. "Shit," he muttered. "I need a doctor! Is anyone a doctor? This man is going into cardiac arrest!"

"I am!" a woman exclaimed. "I need someone to carry him out. They'll probably have adrenaline out there!"

The boy nodded, grabbing the ailing man and dashing toward the door with the rest of the hostages following. When they arrived outside, SWAT teams surrounded them. It was then that the blonde realized that he was still carrying the gun.

"We have you surrounded! Put the gun down and approach with your hands up!" one of the SWAT men directed.

The boy did as directed. 'Just my luck. I save these people and they think I'm the bad guy.'

They cuffed him and led him to a car before they heard an indignant yell. "Don't you dare arrest him! He was a hostage! I know him! We were in the mall together, but he got me out before he hid!" the voice tried to explain.

"Lime?" the boy muttered.

"What the hell are you doing, Gohan? You never go Super in public!" the red-head whispered.

"I had to save those people, and I couldn't do it in the suit!" Gohan whispered back.

"He didn't do anything wrong! He saved us!" a former hostage cried.

"Yeah! He did! It was amazing!" a child exclaimed.

"I guess we have no choice but to let you go," an officer said. "Sorry for that."

"It's fine," Gohan replied. "Thanks."

It took an hour for the police to process Gohan and question him. Of course he fabricated parts of it, but he sure as hell wouldn't tell them the entire truth. Just what they needed to know. The news crews were scrambling to get an interview, but the blonde boy declined to speak.

The boy grunted, annoyed, as he flopped back into his desk. Videl had already returned. She glared. He'd been in the bathroom for quite a while.

"Where have you been?" Erasa whispered. "You went to the bathroom and didn't come back!"

"I went out," Gohan replied.

"You cut?" Sharpner asked with a surprised undertone.

"Yeah? What of it?" he replied.

"I didn't think you had it in you! You're better than I thought!" Sharpner laughed, patting Gohan on the back.

Videl said nothing. She sat back in her seat and glared. Scratch apologizing, this boy was dangerous. She'd be damned if her friends got further involved with this guy.

"Can you tell me what this is?" she asked. A man typed quickly at his computer, examining and trying to replicate the formula.

"It's hard to tell, but from what I can tell, it's a highly advanced programme to convert some kind of power source into electromagnetic energy," the man said.

"What? What do you mean? Isn't electromagnetic energy something we only see in movies?" she asked.

"I'm sorry missy, it's very real. Can I ask where you got this? Most physicists can't even do this!"

"I just… saw it, and got curious," she lied.

"C'mon 'Del, I can tell when you're lying. Tell your Uncle the truth!" the man laughed.

"Alright! One of my friends made this in class," she relented.

"Since when were Sharpner or Erasa that smart?" the man asked, confused.

"It wasn't them. It was this new guy, Son Gohan. He's really smart, but I have the feeling he's hiding something," she said, clenching her fist.

Her uncle didn't listen. He was already on the phone. "Yes. I need an arrest warrant for Son Gohan. What? Well, from what my niece is showing me, he's capable of programming weapons and guidance software from what I'm seeing right here. Huh? Okay… Thanks."

"An arrest warrant? For what?" Videl asked, surprised.

"A lot of this code matches up with some of our missle guidance systems. This guy, I don't know why he's in high school, but he really shouldn't be wandering around freely," her uncle said gravely.

'Missile guidance systems? He's that smart?' she thought. 'No… there's something else he's hiding, I can feel it!"

"I've found out where he lives, the-"

"439 Mountain Area," Videl interrupted.

"But traffic cameras found him in the vicinity of West City. We have a team dispatched to intercept him," he said.

"_May I help you gentlemen?"_ Gohan asked, shouldering his bag. Videl and her uncle were watching the live feed of the incident.

"_We have reason to believe that you may be involved in terrorist activities. We have a warrant for your arrest. It's suggested that you come quietly,"_ one of the military officers said.

"_Terrorism? You've got to be kidding me," _Gohan chuckled darkly. His reaction severely unnerved Videl.

"_Now, will you come with us? Or will we have to force you?" _he asked.

"_I guess I have no choice," _Gohan sighed, closing his laptop and placing it in his bag.

She felt some sort of satisfaction as she watched the officers cuff Gohan and lead him to a military convoy. An hour later, she was standing outside an interrogation room, watching as the raven haired boy sat calmly in his seat, his eyes closed.

"You seem awfully calm for someone who was just accused of terrorism," a man in military uniform said, placing a folder on the table Gohan was cuffed to.

"Heh, I guess I don't get my one phone call?" Gohan remarked dryly.

"Are you taking this seriously, because I could lock you up for the rest of your life!" the man growled.

"Look, sir. I haven't done anything wrong. What proof do you have that I'm a supposed 'terrorist'?" he asked.

"This," the military man said, slapping the photo Videl had taken on the table.

"Oh? I knew she took a picture," he laughed dryly.

"Sir! We have to let Mr. Son go," a woman said, barging into the interrogation room.

"What? What do you mean?" the man demanded.

"This is too much for us to handle. He has higher military clearance than we do," she explained, surprising Videl and the interrogator.

"How is that possible? He's a kid!" Videl exclaimed.

"I should have known you wouldn't leave me be," Gohan sighed.

"What?" she glared.

"He has Research and Development clearance for nuclear, thermonuclear, and biological weapons at Capsule Corporation. The same as Mrs. Briefs," the woman further elaborated.

"H-How is that possible?" Videl asked.

"Can I go? I really have had enough of this. My mother will be rather perturbed if I'm not home soon," Gohan interrupted. "That means that I get back my stuff."

"Y-yeah," Videl said.

"Thank you," he replied, grabbing his bag from the other woman and walking out.

He sighed as he took a breath of fresh air. He had no clue where he was, but he decided to take his car out and drove to the nearest city. When he was sure there was no one on his tail, he recapsulized his car and reenabled his suit, flying off towards the direction of his home.

_Today, in the Satan City Mall, over two hundred hostages were held at gunpoint by the Red Shark Gang. The leader, who is still unknown, threatened the hostages, claiming to kill one every thirty seconds for reasons unknown. However, when it seemed the most bleak, this man, who witnesses say is named Son Goku, valiantly fought off seven men! Here's footage of the situation:_

"Why were you Super Saiyan?" Lime asked.

"I couldn't risk people seeing the suit," Gohan shrugged.

"But Super Saiyan?" she asked.

"Yeah, but people would be wondering why I was there instead of school," he explained.

'I have the feeling this thing is going to get a lot of people,' he thought, looking at his watch.

* * *

Okay, I kinda think Gohan came out as more of a jerk in the second half of the chapter, but I think I'd get a little ticked to if I was arrested twice in a day. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I'm still building up the plot, but I'll be happy to answer any questions anyone has as long as it doesn't give away too much of the future. Until next time:

Transparentchaos signing out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again! Welcome back! I really don't have anything to say this time around, so please, enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copyrighted materials in this story.**_

* * *

Previously:

"Why were you Super Saiyan?" Lime asked.

"I couldn't risk people seeing the suit," Gohan shrugged.

"But Super Saiyan?" she asked.

"Yeah, but people would be wondering why I was there instead of school," he explained.

'I have the feeling this thing is going to get a lot of people,' he thought, looking at his watch.

* * *

Now:

"What were you thinking, Gohan!?" screamed the blue haired heiress as she burst into the Son living room.

"Bulma?" Gohan exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Lime asked, cocking her head to the side.

"What's going on? What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on! You hacked into the Capsule Corporation security database and gave yourself the highest clearance possible!" she exclaimed.

"Well, heh, I can explain," Gohan laughed sheepishly.

"Sexy," Lime smirked, mock purring. The action only made the demi-Saiyan more uncomfortable with the situation.

"Explain," Bulma growled, pointedly ignoring Lime's remark.

"Well, you see, I was arrested by some military faction because some girl saw some of my computer software for the suit. Apparently, it uses the same data string as your missiles. So this girl reports me, and I get arrested, so I send the suit into your system to save my butt?" he explained.

She sighed as Lime laughed. They boy was giving her the puppy eyes in an attempt to clear the record. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked.

"Uh, forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

"Like hell she'll forgive you!" Chi-Chi muttered. "What were you doing with your laptop at school anyways?"

"I- uh, I got some inspiration. I didn't want to lose it, so I brought my computer so that I could finish it up. I didn't expect some girl to pick and choose what looked dangerous and what didn't," Gohan explained.

"That sounds fair enough," Bulma conceded. "Besides, you can't hinder Genius!"

Lime laughed, "Yup, our gorgeous little genius over here."

"Thanks for understanding, Bulma. I really appreciate it," Gohan sighed.

"Hey! No problem, kiddo! Now why don't you take your pretty friend and get some dinner for us? I don't think your mother feels like cooking today," the blue haired heiress suggested.

"Can do! See ya," Gohan called out, grabbing his red-headed friend by the waist and carrying her out of the house.

"Don't take too long! I don't want to have to drag you two back because you were busy making out!" Chi-Chi teased.

"Trust me, that's **not** going to happen any time soon," Lime said, poking her head into the door frame.

"Aw, I'm not that bad!" Gohan cried.

"I beg to differ," she smiled.

"You could be a little nicer, though," he whined.

"Well I'm sorry. Would you like me to kiss you on the cheek?" she joked as he carried her into the air.

"I wouldn't mind that," he smirked, closing his eyes.

"Hey! Don't do that! Keep your eyes open!" she commanded warily, gripping tightly to the boy's shirt.

He laughed as he dropped to skim the water, which was shimmering in the evening light. "Okay, okay! But only because you look so desperate!"

"Thank you," she huffed. Lime paused for a second. He was laughing jovially. His entire frame was rumbling as he let her feet graze the surface of the water. He'd always been quite muscular, but this was different. He was built, defined, just like the statues of perfection at an art museum. She looked at her best friend differently now. To her, no matter how much she denied, he was more than a friend. He was really something else.

"Hey! Lime? Hello?" Gohan called, looking curiously at the girl in his arms. "Hey! Are you there?"

"Huh?" she mumbled. "Gohan? Where are we?"

"I decided to go to West City; they have some good places here. Do you want to get down, or would you rather I carried you through town?" he joked.

"Tough decision," she laughed before climbing out of his arms. "So where are we gonna go?"

"I haven't decided yet. I just thought I'd follow my nose," he said thoughtfully, taking in a breath.

"So you're a dog now?" she asked.

"You could say that," he replied, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the alleyway into a crowded avenue.

"You know this isn't a date, right?" she asked, playfully hitting his arm.

"What's a date?" he asked innocently.

"Okay, good," she laughed.

He turned to look at her. He wasn't like most guys, that was for sure, but even he'd noticed her eventually. The lights from the street lamps and the stores illuminated her pale complexion. Over the years, her freckles had faded, but her energy remained. She was as vibrant and beautiful as the sun. He didn't tell her that, though. They had a good thing going, and that was good enough for him. Wasn't it?

"Gohan, what about this place?" Lime asked, wrapping her arms around his.

"It sounds good, I hope they have take-out," he replied, leading her into the restaurant.

"See? I told you they were going out!" Erasa exclaimed, slapping Sharpner on the shoulder. "You owe me twenty bucks!"

"That lucky bastard," the blonde boy remarked. "We should go over and say hi."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Erasa agreed, dragging her friend to meet the two. "Hey! Gohan! Wait up!"

"Huh?" the said boy turned around, looking in their direction before smiling and waving.

"Gohan! How ya doin?" Sharpner called out.

"I'm great! Lime, you remember Sharpner and Erasa, don't you?" he asked, turning to the girl on his arm.

"Yeah! How's it going?" she smiled.

"Are we interrupting your date?" Erasa asked cautiously.

"Date?" Lime asked. There was a few second pause before she burst out laughing.

"Are we missing something?" Sharpner asked.

"I- uh, I don't know?" Gohan replied. "Lime? Lime, are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine!" she answered, whipping some tears from her eyes.

"So are you guys on a date?" the blonde boy asked.

"Nah, we're just picking something up for dinner, ya know?" Lime replied.

"Oh, well, we'll see you around then. See you at school, Gohan!" Erasa waved, dragging Sharpner away.

"I'm telling you! They're dating, but they're keeping it on the down low!" Erasa exclaimed as Sharpner sighed.

"Well, we shouldn't be meddling in other people's lives. It's wrong," he replied. "But he really is a lucky bastard."

The blonde girl laughed. "Jealous much?"

"Of course! He's going out with a model," he replied.

"Mom, we're home!" Gohan called as he and Lime made their way through the door.

"Took you two long enough, sweetie," Chi-Chi smiled. "C'mon and bring it over here, Goten and Trunks are getting wound-up."

"Gohan! Do you have the food?" Goten asked, bouncing excitedly in the seat.

"Sure do squirt! I got your favorite," Gohan laughed, patting the boy on his head.

"Thanks big brother! You're awesome!"

He and Lime laughed. The boy was full of energy, both literally and figuratively.

Gohan sighed as he sat in the classroom before class started. He was busily typing on his computer, trying to pass the time by browsing the internet, looking for anything that would catch his interest. She was the first to come into the classroom.

"Gohan," Videl called.

"What do you want?" he sighed, turning his attention to the girl.

She stepped back a little under his menacing glare. "I-I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday," she apologized.

"Is that it?" he asked, turning back to his computer screen. " Come to think of it, have you heard of a Trojan Horse?"

"Yeah, why?" the raven haired girl asked, confused.

"It was used by a master tactician to fake a symbol of peace. Ironically, was the greatest weapon of destruction in the history of ancient battle tactics," Gohan explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked warily.

"Because you tried that tactic on me," he answered bluntly. "And I don't appreciate it."

"I don't-" she began.

"Don't play stupid. I know you're not. I don't appreciate when people go behind my back and try to get me into trouble because that's really what it looks like you're doing," he interrupted. "I try to be as nice to people as possible, give them the benefit of the doubt, but you just went too far."

"Look, how was I supposed to know-" she defended.

"You jumped to conclusions without solid evidence. You're a smart girl. Use your connections to research before you jump the gun," he bluffed. "I really hate wasting ample amounts of time on one person's misunderstandings."

"I-I," she mumbled. This guy was smart. He figured her out, and yet, she still couldn't figure him out.

"People are coming in now. Can I trust you enough that you won't blurt this out to the entire student body?" he asked coldly.

"Y-Yeah," she answered. Her resolve was cracking. No one was this good.

"Thank you," he said, closing the screen on his laptop and placing it in his backpack.

"Gohan, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"As long as it doesn't get me arrested," he remarked dryly.

"How… How did you get that kind of clearance?" she asked.

"That's private information. You're asking the wrong questions, Videl. If you dig too deep, the answers might trouble you. I suggest that you keep out and focus on what's here. My life is my life. If I want to reveal it to you, then that's my prerogative, otherwise, please, leave my personal life alone," he said.

"But how can I trust you if I don't see the real you?" she demanded. It was odd that no one had come into the room yet.

He laughed. It disturbed her for some reason. Not in a bad way, but it got under her skin.

"You don't get it, do you?" he muttered. "I am showing you the real me. I'm a horrible poker face, for your information. I like my privacy and I'd prefer if you respected that. How would you like it if I asked you for your entire life story?"

"Look in any magazine," she answered pointedly, trying to prove him wrong.

"Okay, I digress. That was a bad example. Let me try again. How would you feel if someone was constantly following you, should you not have been rich and famous, should you not bear the Satan name. Would it bother you? Would it unnerve you? Before you ask questions about a person, you should wonder what it's like to be in their shoes," he explained again.

"I see. Why are you being polite to me? I've made your three days here somewhat…" she asked.

"Unbearable?" he finished.

"Yeah. For lack of a better word."

"I believe in second chances. It was my dad's philosophy and it's something that I follow closely. I understand that everyone has their own thing, and I respect that. I want people to respect me. I want to make friends, therefore, I treat people how I want to be treated," he said, shrugging.

"That makes sense. Look, I know I've said this already, but can we start over again? They say the third time's the charm," she smiled weakly.

"Sure! Hello, I'm Son Gohan, it's nice to meet you," he said, placing his hand out for her to shake.

"My name is Videl Satan, it's nice to meet you too," she laughed, shaking his hand.

"Satan? As in Hercule Satan? No way! Can I get an autograph?" he joked.

"Hey! Not funny," she laughed.

"I'm glad that you two are finally getting along!" Erasa laughed as she and Sharpner joined them.

"Yep!" Gohan smiled. He felt something vibrate in his pocket. 'Son of a-'

"Can you excuse me? My mom is calling me," he said, making a break for the door.

"Uh, sure," Sharpner mumbled as the rest of them looked at the door.

"Wasn't… he was here just a second ago," Erasa said.

"Wow, I guess it's really important. I wonder what it is," Videl wondered.

"Videl! I thought you weren't going to question him!" Erasa admonished.

"Sorry, bad habit," the raven haired girl laughed sheepishly.

"What is it, Bulma? I'm in school!" Gohan asked, covering his mouth as he spoke into the phone.

"Oh! I just wanted to say that I got you the registration forms for the World Martial Arts Tournament. It took some strings. Apparently, there are a lot of people entering, but I got them!" she said triumphantly.

"And you couldn't tell me after school because?" he asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Can't you just appreciate this? It took a while," his Godmother huffed.

"Okay! Thanks, Bulma! But I've got to get to class now! Otherwise, I'll get in trouble," he said.

"'Kay Kiddo! See ya!"

The moment he ended the call, the phone rang once again. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Gohan! What do you want for lunch?" Lime asked.

"What? Why?" he asked, confused.

"'Cuz I'm coming over! So when's your lunch period?" she asked.

"I don't even know if that's allowed," he muttered.

"It'll be fine! Now tell me!" she assured him.

"Alright, alright, twelve-thirty," he said.

"Thanks! See you then!" she said, ending the call.

The demi-Saiyan sighed. The women in his life were too much to handle.' No wonder Dad had so much trouble,' he mused.

* * *

And that's all she wrote! Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Any questions will be answered in the next chapter! Until next time,

Transparentchaos signing out!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all! Welcome back! So I've officially decided on a Lime/Gohan pairing. Sorry for all the Videl/Gohan fans. So yeah, that's about it. Well, Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copyrighted materials in this story. This is a fan-based work.**_

Chapter 10: Hidden Emotions Surface

* * *

Previously:

"Hey, Gohan! What do you want for lunch?" Lime asked.

"What? Why?" he asked, confused.

"'Cuz I'm coming over! So when's your lunch period?" she asked.

"I don't even know if that's allowed," he muttered.

"It'll be fine! Now tell me!" she assured him.

"Alright, alright, twelve-thirty," he said.

"Thanks! See you then!" she said, ending the call.

The demi-Saiyan sighed. The women in his life were too much to handle.' No wonder Dad had so much trouble,' he mused.

* * *

Now:

"So, Gohan, who was that?" Erasa asked curiously as he sat down in his seat.

"Oh, just another headache," he replied, waving one hand lazily.

"Pardon?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Ah, I said that out loud, didn't I?" he muttered.

"You have a bad habit of saying things out loud, don't you?" Videl observed.

"You could say that," he laughed. "Sometimes I can't tell the difference between my thoughts and my voice."

He paused when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the text message, smiling slightly as he read it. It was from Lime, again.

'_You never answered my question, you know,' _it said.

'_Surprise me,' _he typed back.

'_It's impossible to surprise someone who has a sense of smell better than a dog,' _she joked.

'_Is this sarcasm or the real thing?' _he grinned broadly. Interested, both Videl and Erasa looked over his shoulder, silently reading the conversation between the two.

"I told you he was going out with her!" Erasa whispered into Videl's ear.

"You know, we can both hear you. You're not as discreet as you think," Sharpner laughed, pulling Erasa back onto her seat. "And you'll fall if you keep leaning like that."

The blonde socialite pouted as the other three laughed some more. "Stop it! It's embarrassing," she sighed.

"I'm sorry," Gohan smiled. "But it's just kind of funny."

"Class, be quiet or I'll send you all to detention!" the teacher screamed, irritated by the lack of attention.

Everyone in the room straightened up and turned to the front of the room wide-eyed by the normally quiet teacher's loud outburst. "What have parents been teaching their children these days?" she muttered.

Gohan laughed lightly, the only one able to hear the teacher's comment clearly. "Sometimes, I wonder that too. Maybe it's television though," he mused, leaning back in his seat.

He was bored, simply put. He'd spent half of the class drawing and the other half of the class looking out the window at the trees that gracefully poked the window pane. Gohan looked to his right to see Sharpner and Erasa sleeping peacefully on each other. On his other side, Videl was diligently taking notes on the lesson presented to her.

'I still can't believe that she's the daughter of that blowhard,' he thought. 'She seems much nobler than her father.' He reached into his bag and pulled out his computer-glasses, using his finger on the desk, he navigated through his suit's user interface using the augmented reality projection on the glass lens, so that no one could see what he was doing. 'Not that it's a bad thing, but nothing 's happening at all.'

"Is there something on my face?" Videl asked, turning her head cutely.

"Not really, I'm just bored," he whispered back.

She snorted slightly, "I'm surprised. Ever studious Son Gohan is bored of school."

"I guess," he laughed lightly.

"Mr. Son! Can you please answer the question on the board?" the teacher asked.

"Ma'am!" he exclaimed, standing up in his seat and waking up both Sharpner and Erasa. "I- uh…"

He looked up at the board. 'Crap! There is no way I can… Oh wait!'

In response, the boy made up a complicated response, hoping that either it was correct, or the teacher wouldn't understand a word he said. Everyone stared blankly at him.

"Yes, yes. Thank you. Please sit down Mr. Son," the teacher said, quickly.

Gohan sighed in relief as Sharpner snorted. "I can't tell it you were making something up, or you knew the answer to that question."

"I didn't know the answer. So I shot in the dark," he laughed.

His phone vibrated for the second time in class. It was another message from Lime asking him if he wanted to hang out in the city after class.

'_Didn't I say I was in class? D'_ he typed out.

'_You did, but my work is so boring! I spend five or six hours posing,' _she typed back.

'_Then, I guess we both have boring daytime activities,'_ he replied, grinning ear to ear.

Again, he found his friends looking over his shoulder, reading the conversation. He sighed. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head and put his headphones on, closing his eyes to take a nap.

"Gohan, wake up! Gohan!" Videl said, shaking the boy by his shoulders.

He opened his eyes groggily, one after the other. The demi-Saiyan squinted as his eyes adjusted to the lights in the classroom. "Is class over?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes. It's over. Erasa asked me to have you join us at lunch," she said.

"I would-" he started.

"There you are! God, all these perverted guys go here. How do you put up with it?" Lime huffed. He blushed lightly when he saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a crimson halter-top that perfectly matched her hair, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and black high heels. Her black designer sunglasses rested on her forehead. In her hands were two bags.

"L-Lime!" he stuttered.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah! N-No! I was just waking Gohan up!" Videl said quickly while laughing awkwardly.

"I see," the redhead smirked.

"I-I think I'll be going now," the raven haired girl laughed again, bolting out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Gohan asked scratching his head.

"I think I have a faint idea," his childhood friend said sharply. "Anyways, I brought food. I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I got you some Chinese."

He laughed as he wrapped an arm around his friend, taking the bag from her. "That's it?" he pouted.

"If I actually got you enough for a meal, I'd be broke," she joked.

"I see. So why'd you want to come over in the first place?" he asked as they walked in the halls.

"Do I always have to have an ulterior motive for my actions?" she asked, playfully slapping him on the arm.

"Yes. Yes, you do," he laughed.

She huffed again, turning her head to the other side. "I wanted to see my old school," she mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," he teased.

"Oh shut up. You could hear a pin drop at a rock concert," the redhead shot back.

"You get so testy," he laughed. As they walked into the school's courtyard, many turned their attention to the couple exiting the building.

Gohan had removed his sweatshirt, revealing a black turtle-necked T-shirt and extremely toned arms. His revealed appearance gave girls something to talk about other than the fact that he was a "rich kid with a fancy car". Guys, on the other hand, were busy staring and sending looks at Lime.

"We grab attention wherever we go, don't we?" he laughed.

"What can we say? We're beautiful people," she laughed back, flicking her hair in his face.

"Gohan! Over here!" Erasa called from under an oak tree near the entrance of the school.

"Should we join them?" he asked, looking down at Lime.

"I don't see why not. I want to get to know some of these people a little better," she shrugged.

"Hey guys," he said, waving to the two blondes and raven as the couple approached.

"Gohan! And –er- I forget your name," Videl said.

"It's Lime," she smiled. "And you're Videl Satan, right?"

"Uh, yeah," the said girl replied.

"It's really nice to meet you. And you're Erasa and Sharpner, right?" Lime asked.

"That's us!" Erasa said, clinging to Sharpner's arm.

"It's a pleasure to meet a woman as beautiful as you," the blonde boy said suavely.

"Down boy," Videl commanded.

"So, maybe we could get to know each other a little better," Erasa suggested. "I mean, we still don't know much about you, Gohan, and Lime probably has some great stories to tell since you two seem so close."

"I- er-," Gohan began.

"Why not! I mean, I could get to know you guys a little better too," Lime agreed, leaning against Gohan's arm.

Videl glared slightly at the older redhead, something that didn't go unnoticed by Erasa. The blonde girl, took note of the action, storing it for the next time she'd catch the Satan girl alone.

"So how'd you two meet?" Erasa asked.

"He saved my life," she said.

"What?" the other three exclaimed, their eyes widening.

"Well… heh heh," Gohan laughed shyly, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't be so modest!" Lime exclaimed. "He saved me from drowning in a creek while I was trying to pick an apple."

"No way!" Sharpner exclaimed.

"I –uh," Gohan said.

"When he brought me to shore, I thought he was a pervert because he caught me in a rather awkward manner," she continued. "I slapped him and stormed off the first time, but when he came around and helped out at the store my family owned, I figured out that he was just an innocent boy."

Videl was listening intently. Half of her had a secret wish that she'd been in Lime's place. The other half was fighting with the first half to push those thoughts out.

"Back then, he was a blonde, though," the redhead concluded, scratching her chin.

"Blonde?" Sharpner asked. "Did you dye your hair?"

"No! He went Su-," Lime began before Gohan covered her mouth with a kiss, abruptly stopping her from talking.

"What did I tell you?" Erasa said triumphantly holding out her hand.

Sharpner grumbled as he pulled money out of his pocket and handed it to the girl. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Y-you almost told them I was Super," he whispered into her ear as they both blushed heavily.

"I-I… Oops," the redhead laughed sheepishly.

"You were about to say something," Videl said suspiciously.

"I –uh- he went and got his hair bleached at a Salon," she lied.

"Really?" Erasa asked. "Why would you do that?"

"I told you! I didn't bleach my hair! The barber used the bleach on accident!" Gohan defended.

"Sure," Sharpner smirked. "You're secretly a vain guy. I mean, why else would you be wearing such a tight shirt?"

Gohan looked down at the shirt, surprised. "Really? I didn't think it was tight. It just fit comfortably, and I was in a rush."

"You should be the one to talk, Mr. I-Spend-an-Hour-Doing-My-Hair," Videl snapped. 'She was about to say something before he stopped her. I wonder what it was.'

The blonde boy turned red and silenced himself, unwilling to make himself look any more like a fool.

"Oh my! Look at the time! I think I should be going," Lime exclaimed.

"I'll walk you to your car," Gohan said, helping her up from the ground.

"Thank you kind sir," she smiled as they left the group.

"We have gym soon, so I'll see you in class," Sharpner said, getting up from his spot and waving as he made his way toward the locker room.

"Bye!" the two girls said, remaining in their spot under the oak.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" Videl asked cautiously. Erasa giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You have a thing for Gohan, don't you?" Erasa asked.

The Satan girl immediately turned red. "W-What are you talking about?! I do not!" she cried.

"Now I get why you took so much interest in him when he transferred," the blonde girl said thoughtfully.

"I do not have a thing for Son Gohan!" she screamed loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the courtyard.

"Even if you did, I doubt he'd go for you," a bushy haired redhead laughed as she and a group of girls approached Videl and Erasa.

"What do you want, Angela?" Videl growled.

"I just overheard your conversation. I couldn't help it; you're just too ugly for a guy who's dating a well known model. Besides, it seems he's got a thing for girls with red hair," the girl laughed cockily.

"Why I 'oughta," Videl growled.

"Videl! Calm down! She's not worth it!" Erasa cried, using surprising strength to drag her friend away from an impending fight.

"He'll be going out with me by the end of the week," Angela called, she and her friends laughed.

"I hate girls like that," Videl growled, once inside the building. "I just want to beat the snot out of-"

"Videl! Cool off!" Erasa demanded. "You will not get into a fight with her over something so little."

"Yeah, yeah," the raven haired girl said, stalking off.

"That girl," Erasa sighed. "She's so headstrong."

* * *

_Back with Gohan and Lime…_

"So what was that all about?" Lime asked, touching her lips.

"I- uh, look, I'm sorry, it was the first thing that came to mind," Gohan apologized. "It won't ever happen again."

"I wasn't complaining," she smirked. They were approaching her car.

"Huh?" he muttered, confused by her response.

"L-Look, I… never mind. Are we still meeting after school?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled and nodded, opening the door for her.

"Then I'll see you then! Bye, Gohan!" she smiled, kissing him on the cheek and getting into her car.

The demi-Saiyan stood in his spot, his brain barely comprehending what happened as she drove off.

* * *

And that's it! Please tell me what you think and anything else. I really don't have much to say this time around, so yeah. Thanks for reading! Until next time,

Transparentchaos signing out.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all! Welcome back to the story! I haven't really decided on a main villain for this story, yet. Although a modified version of the Buu saga as well as my own arc will probably appear in this story. As for Angela, she was a character that appeared for maybe one or two episodes since she blackmailed dorky Gohan into a date. I'm sorry for anyone who was looking forward to this, but I will not be, in the foreseeable future, including any sort of field trips, Mirai Trunks, or Pan in this story. Too many people do this and I think it's kinda cliché by now. Also, Gohan does not know any of the other Z senshi moves, except Kamehameha and the Demon Flash Blast (Masenko). They all have their unique skill sets, and that's how I plan to keep it.

So now that I've spoken about that, please enjoy the latest chapter of **Dad, I'll See You Soon!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any other copyrighted material in this work. This is solely a fan-based work.**_

Chapter 11: Realizing

* * *

Previously:

"So what was that all about?" Lime asked, touching her lips.

"I- uh, look, I'm sorry, it was the first thing that came to mind," Gohan apologized. "It won't ever happen again."

"I wasn't complaining," she smirked. They were approaching her car.

"Huh?" he muttered, confused by her response.

"L-Look, I… never mind. Are we still meeting after school?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled and nodded, opening the door for her.

"Then I'll see you then! Bye, Gohan!" she smiled, kissing him on the cheek and getting into her car.

The demi-Saiyan stood in his spot, his brain barely comprehending what happened as she drove off.

* * *

Now:

Gohan made his way to the men's locker room, completely dazed. He wasn't quite sure what had just occurred, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know… completely. Like always, he entered as everyone filtered out. It wasn't that he was shy; it was just that he preferred the quiet to loud, testosterone-filled teenage males. It didn't take him long to change into his gym clothes anyways.

"Damn, I left my gym clothes at home," he muttered before shrugging. "It's not like I sweat anyways."

He spent most of gym class sitting in the stands, watching the others play baseball. The times he actually went up to bat, he purposely struck out so that he wouldn't have to worry about expending too much of his strength and thus reveal a fraction of his true abilities. He was utterly bored. His mind was half occupied with class, the other was occupied with Lime.

'What was she going to say?' he thought to himself, recalling their brief conversation before she left. She was obviously about to say something important, but decided against it. He was snapped halfway out of his trance when his senses tingled.

"Gohan! Look out!" someone called. Out of habit and instinct, his hand shot up an inch from his face, catching a flying object and grinding it to a powder under his grip. He wasn't even consciously aware of the fact that everyone around him had just seen him destroy a perfectly good baseball with his bare hand.

"Did he just-," someone began.

"Was that-?" another person mumbled.

""Gohan! How'd you do that?" Erasa exclaimed, approaching the demi-Saiyan.

"Do what?" he asked curiously.

"Y-you just broke the baseball," Sharpner exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"I did?" he replied, looking down at his hand to find the ball squished in his hand. "Oops."

"That's it? 'Oops?' How does that even work? I just saw the ball stop when it was about to hit your face, then pop like a balloon," Videl said, looking somewhat suspiciously at the boy.

"I guess it's either quick reflexes or amazing luck," he replied, shrugging.

"I really don't think luck has anything to do with it," Videl mumbled.

"Videl!" Erasa admonished.

"What?" the raven haired girl shot back.

"Mr. Son! Are you alright?" the teacher, a bald, muscular man, asked. "That ball almost hit you in the face!"

"I'm fine. It was nothing really. Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked, standing up and dusting off his hand.

"Erm, class is about to end, so I don't see why not," the teacher replied, looking at his watch.

"Nothing really? Were you going light Sharpner?" Erasa asked, turning to her blonde friend.

"N-No, I'm pretty sure that was a hard swing," he replied, confused.

The demi-Saiyan thanked the man, then made his way to leave, slightly uncomfortable with the awed stares he was receiving from them. He sighed; quietly humming a tune he wasn't quite sure existed. His brain was fried, of that much he was certain.

"Look at me, acting all down," he laughed. "And I don't even know why. I wonder what we're going to do anyways."

Gohan was completely dressed when people had started to filter into the rooms. He exited when Videl and Erasa were entering. They noticed him before he noticed them.

"Gohan!" Videl called.

"…?" Gohan looked up.

"Is there something wrong with you? You seem really out of it," she asked, half worried about her friend's mood.

"Uh… yeah! I'm-," he started when a warning sign appeared on his glasses. He froze.

"Gohan? Are you okay?" Videl asked. It was almost as if the said boy ignored her. He briskly walked around her before going into what a normal human would have called a full blown sprint. "Gohan, where are you going?"

The spiky haired Saiyan burst through the roof access door and immediately activated the combat protocol on his suit. The plates quickly attached to his body as he jumped off the roof ledge, blasting off at supersonic speed in the direction of West City.

"Bulma! Trunks! Vegeta!" Gohan yelled as he landed on the Capsule Corp. grounds. Alarms were blaring and employees were running around frantically. Without another word, he rushed into the main building, using his senses to find Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma.

"What's happening?" he yelled as he burst through the door to Trunks's bedroom. He paused as the three looked at him. Apparently, Trunks was being scolded by Bulma while Vegeta was standing in the corner, observing the entire thing play out.

"Gohan!" the purple haired heir cheered enthusiastically.

"Gohan?" Bulma blinked. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I- uh, I was alerted that you guys were under attack or something," the eldest Son boy replied. Vegeta snorted.

"Under attack?" he scoffed. "I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! Anything that dare attacks me is an idiot!"

"So what happened, then?" Gohan asked, confused. Bulma and Vegeta looked pointedly at Trunks, who laughed sheepishly.

"Trunks here decided it would be fun to activate the self-destruct sequences on all the weapons in the research and development area, then play soldier with the guns," she growled. "LOADED!"

"Say what now?" Gohan asked, even more confused.

"He almost blew up the entire complex," the blue haired woman growled.

"Oh… you could have just said that in the first place," he replied innocently.

"Don't test me," she snapped. "I'll deal with this guy's punishment, then it's your turn for ditching school."

"H-Hey! But I have a good reason and excuse!" he cried, deactivating the suit. "I didn't ditch!"

"We should leave and give her time to cool off," Vegeta suggested uncharacteristically, making his way to the door. "This woman's wrath is just beginning."

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" she demanded. The Saiyan prince froze in his tracks. Gohan couldn't help but chuckle inwardly.

"I'm going back to train," he replied, as if the most obvious thing in the world.

"No you're not! I'm disabling the Gravity Room for a week and you're sleeping on the couch for a month! You were supposed to be watching Trunks, but what did you do? You went off and let him almost blow up my house!" she cried.

"Wow, she's really mad," Gohan muttered to no one in particular. "I think I'm starting to regret coming now."

"You can't expect me to watch over him!" Vegeta shot back.

"Then what can I expect you to do? You don't pay any of the bills! You don't clean! You don't cook! You don't even have a job! The least you can do is watch **our **son while I'm working!" she yelled. Gohan sighed.

'This is going to take a while,' he groaned. 'Might as well make myself comfortable, or see if there's anything I can do to help.'

The alarms had ceased as Gohan slumped into a chair in the kitchen. He stared blankly at his phone as he waited for the impending wrath of the woman who'd been anointed his Godmother for skipping school to see what was wrong. The world was so unfair.

"Gohan?" a voice called. He turned around to find Bulma standing behind him. He flinched habitually as she sat down next to him.

"Y-You're not actually going to punish me, are you?" he asked cautiously, preparing to run at a moment's notice. She laughed lightly.

"Punish you? That was just me being me. Of course I won't. You had good intentions," she started. He sighed, relieved. "I spoke to the school and said that you had to leave for family emergency, so it should be alright."

"Thanks!" he cheered.

"No problem, kiddo. So who's the lucky girl?" she asked nonchalantly. He coughed, blushing furiously.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, aside from the evident fear of punishment on your face, you have that love-struck look too. So who's the lucky girl?" she pressed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," he said, turning in the other direction.

"You don't, eh? How about I get your mother on the phone and we can talk about this," she smirked.

"You wouldn't," he gasped, his eyes widening dramatically.

"I would," she smiled. "I have her on speed dial, you know."

"I honestly have no clue what you're talking about!" he cried, desperate.

"I think you do," she pressed calmly.

"I have to go. I'm supposed to meet up with Lime later," he said, standing up.

"Fine, but this isn't over," she chimed. 'It's about time.'

"Later, Bulma!" he called, blasting off from the backyard and accidentally upturning some of the grass in the process.

"In love with a girl? Me? Ridiculous!" he laughed to himself as he flew through the air. He paused, hovering as he thought about what Bulma had said. "I had a love-struck look on my face? That doesn't make any sense."

"Why did Kakabrat leave in such a rush?" Vegeta half growled as he entered the kitchen.

"Gohan? Oh, I think his hormones are starting to kick in," Bulma replied, laughing jovially.

"Gohan! Where have you been? I was waiting for you for almost a half hour!" Lime exclaimed, slapping the teen on the shoulder as he took his place next to her.

"I was at Bulma's. Trunks set all projects on self-destruct," the raven-haired boy explained with an exasperated sigh.

"Just another day in our lives, eh? It's not normal **unless** something blows up," she sighed.

"Sounds about right," he laughed. She laughed as well. "What did you want us to do? I mean, I don't not enjoy hanging out with you. If that makes any sense."

"I wasn't so sure," she replied, shrugging. "I just thought we could hang out together… unless you have something better to do."

Gohan blushed. From his point of view, she was exceedingly cute, the way she'd said it. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him with a semi-pout on her face. He stopped walking to a second, pretty sure that his face matched the violent red of her hair.

She looked at him oddly. He seemed to be in a deep trance, but from what, she wasn't sure. His face was red, as if he'd just finished a marathon, but his breathing wasn't ragged. Instead, it seemed his breath was hitched in his throat. Lime waved a hand in his face, snapping him back into consciousness. His face turned redder.

"Gohan? Are you alright? You look like you have a fever," she said, placing her hand on his forehead. His heart skipped a beat.

"Y-Yeah! I-I'm alright," he stammered, laughing nervously. "W-Why d-do y-you ask?"

"You dork," she laughed. "There's something on your mind. Would you like to tell me?"

"Is it that obvious?" he asked. He seemed to get back some of his composure, but it didn't fully return.

"You suck at masking emotion," the redhead answered, grabbing his hand and pulling him forward. Just when he thought he couldn't get any redder, he was proved wrong. "You're like a book to me."

"I see."

"So, mind telling me? Or will I have to force it out of you?" she pressed. He willed himself to walk, following her pace as they strolled into an empty park. The sun was getting lower over Satan City, casting a brilliant shadow over the high rises as businessmen and women made their made their way toward the suburban areas to greet their waiting families.

"I've been thinking… Do you know what it's like to be in love?" he asked, turning to her.

She looked at him, surprised and half alarmed. Where had that question come from? Why was he so interested this particular subject all of a sudden? And to ask her? Was it some sort of divine torture? What had she done wrong?

"W-what do you mean?" she asked. 'Does he have to be so blunt?'

"I'm not sure," he replied thoughtfully. "When I was talking to Bulma, she said something about me having a lovestruck look on my face. I was hoping you'd be able to tell me what it's like."

"And you expect me to know?" she snapped unintentionally.

"I, -uh, I didn't mean to-," he began. She paused, realizing she'd snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that," she apologized. "I guess I'm just surprised is all."

"Let's just drop the subject?" he suggested.

"I agree," she smiled. Gohan motioned to a bench near the edge of the park. They both sat, looking absently at the floor, not saying anything.

"So are we just going to sit here silently?" he asked, after a few moments.

"I'm not so sure, are we?" Lime asked back, leaning against his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his chest.

They laughed. Gohan leaned back against the back of the bench, pulling her with him. He looked at her clothes. He hadn't noticed that she'd changed for the evening. "You look nice," he complimented.

"You just noticed?" she smirked.

"You could say that," he laughed. They stopped laughing. Slowly, they began to lean into each other, until the shill sound of a cell phone rang through the serene park.

* * *

And fin! Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me what you think! Until next time,

Transparentchaos signing out!


End file.
